A Story
by d40gaines
Summary: 3 sister are new to Jasper City, they meet a boy named Humphrey. Story will have the same languages like the first, Violence, and Lemons! Also-Humphrey will have 10 females living with him just so were clear.
1. Chapter 1

A story:

Main Characters-

Humphrey Robinson

Age-17

Gender-Male

Family-Parents (deceased), Little sister (deceased)

Occupation-Best Buy Manager

Description-5'7 125Ibs, Brown hair with Blonde tips, Ice blue eyes, 2nd degree blackbelt in karate (Learns as he sees Lilly, Rose, and Raven).

Vehicle-2011 Honda Pathfinder

Languages- English, Portuguese

Evelyn Reynolds

Age-36

Gender-Female

Family-Winston Reynolds (Husband), Kate Reynolds (Daughter)

Occupation-Nurse

Description-5'2 152Ibs, Dark brown hair, Hazel eyes, Highest ranking blackbelt in karate.

Vehicle-2013 Chevy Corvette

Languages-English

Kate Reynolds

Age-18

Gender-Female

Family-Evelyn Reynolds (Mother), Winston Reynolds (Father)

Occupation-Clothes Store Assisstant Manager

Description-5'3 112Ibs, Black/Brown hair, Amber eyes, 2nd degree blackbelt in karate.

Vehicle-2014 Ford Raptor

Languages-English, Portuguese

Lilly McCoy

Age-17

Gender-Female

Family-Father (run-off), Mother (deceased), Rose and Raven McCoy (sisters)

Occupation-C.N.A

Description-5'5 115Ibs, Black hair with lavender tips, Lavender eyes, Advanced MMA fighter.

Vehicle-2013 BMW M5

Languages-English, Portuguese

Garth Griffin

Age-18

Gender-Male

Family-Tony Griffin (Father)

Occupation-Airport Janitor

Description-5'8 160Ibs, Red orange hair mix, Forest green eyes, Lead singer in a band.

Vehicle-2014 Jeep Wrangler

Languages-English

Shakey Richards

Age-18

Gender-Male

Family-Janice Richards (Older sister)

Occupation-Car Mechanic

Description- 6'0 145Ibs, Blonde hair, Sky blue eyes, Works at mechanics shop

Vehicle-2014 Toyota Camry

Languages-English

Salty Gunderson

Age-17

Gender-Male

Family- Reba Gunderson (Older sister)

Occupation-Jurior Karate Assisstant

Description-5'9 134Ibs, Dusty brown hair, Dark brown eyes, Works with Evelyn at Karate dojo

Vehicle-2007 Dodge Durango

Languages-English

Mooch Weathers

Age-17

Gender-Male

Family-Danny Weathers(Older brother, currently in Iraq)

Occupation-Gun store employee

Description-5'6 205Ibs, Blonde brown hair mix, Light grey eyes, Just started working at gun store

Vehicle-2009 Dodge Ram

Languages-English

Winston Reynolds

Age-39

Gender-Male

Family-Evelyn Reynolds (Wife), Kate Reynolds (Daughter)

Occupation-Airplane Designer

Description-5'8 164Ibs, Black hair, Blue eyes, Designs planes

Vehicle-2014 Ford F-150

Languages-English

Sweets Roderguez

Age-17

Gender-Female

Family-None

Occupation-Best Buy employee

Description-5'6 115Ibs, Light brown hair, Light brown eyes, Works with Humphrey, has a crush on him, Learns karate from him.

Vehicle-None

Languages-English, Spanish

Candy Summers

Age-17

Gender-Female

Family-Kamilla Summers (Older sister, currently in Iraq)

Occupation-Hospital Receptionist

Description-5'11 125Ibs, Red hair, Emerald green eyes, Works with Evelyn at the Hospital.

Vehicle-2013 Ford fusion

Languages-English, Portuguese

Janice Richards

Age-19

Gender-Female

Family-Shakey Richards (Little Brother)

Occupation-Clothes Store Manager

Description-5'4 120Ibs, Blonde hair, Grey eyes, Works with Kate at the Clothes Store.

Vehicle-2012 mazda rx8

Languages-English

Reba Gunderson

Age-19

Gender-Female

Family-Salty Gunderson (Little Brother)

Occupation-Visiting Nurse (V.N)

Description-5'3 118Ibs, Brown hair, Dark brown eyes, Visits patients that are at home

Vehicle-2012 Chevy Silverrado

Languages-English


	2. Chapter 2

Original Characters-

Ricky McCoy

Age-39

Gender-Male

Family-Lilly, Raven, and Rose (Daughters), Wife (Murdered by him)

Occupation-Resturant Manager

Description-6'2 215Ibs, Black hair, Orange eyes

Vehicle-2011 dodge charger

Languages-English, Portuguese

Rose McCoy

Age-17

Gender-Female

Family-Lilly and Raven McCoy (sisters), Father (run-off), Mother (deceased)

Occupation-Dental Assisstant

Description-5'1 110Ibs, Black brown hair, Hazel eyes, Advanced MMA fighter

Vehicle-2013 BMW M5

Languages-English, Portuguese,

Raven McCoy

Age-17

Gender-Female

Family-Rose and Lilly (sisters), Father (run-off), Mother (deceased)

Occupation-C.N.A

Description-5'4 117Ibs, Desert brown hair, Dark brown eyes, Advanced MMA fighter, Works with Lilly.

Vehicle-2013 BMW M5

Languages-English, Portuguese

Syndey Mcmath

Age-17

Gender-Female

Family-Sherry, Claire, and Daisy Mcmath (sisters), Father (deceased), Mother (currently in Iraq)

Occupation-Shoe store employee

Description-5'2 111Ibs, Honey brown hair, Ice blue eyes, Loves shoes

Vehicle-2013 mazda rx7

Languages-English, Spanish

Sherry Mcmath

Age-17

Gender-Female

Family-Syndey, Claire, and Daisy Mcmath (sisters), Father (deceased), Mother (currently in Iraq)

Occupation-Shoe store employee

Description-5'3 115Ibs, Brown hair, Lime green eyes, Works with Syndey at the Shoe store

Vehicle-2013 mazda rx7

Languages-English

Claire Mcmath

Age-17

Gender-Female

Family-Syndey, Sherry, and Daisy Mcmath (sisters), Father (deceased), Mother (currently in Iraq)

Occupation-Target Assisstant Manager

Description-5'5 110Ibs, Dark Blonde hair, Azure blue eyes.

Vehicle-2013 mazda rx7

Languages-English

Daisy Mcmath

Age-17

Gender-Female

Family-Syndey, Sherry, Claire Mcmath (sisters), Father (deceased), Mother (currently in Iraq)

Occupation-Target Manager

Description-5'2 118Ibs, Brown hair with black tips, Light blue eyes, Works with Claire at Target.

Vehicle- 2013 mazda rx7

Languages-English


	3. Bitten and Fresh start

Ch.1:Bitten & Fresh start

10 miles from Jasper City border...11:00pm...Lilly's POV:

Me, Raven, and Rose were crushing our M5's to there limits trying to outrun our father and his goons, it was raining tonight too. His name was Ricky McCoy, about 30 minutes ago Ricky just snapped and shot our mother dead, now me and my sisters are running for our lives.

"Only 5 miles sis" Raven said

"I know...keep going" I said

I checked my rear view mirror, I saw 3 of the 6 cars chasing us. I looked around and saw a car alongside raven and rose.

"ROSE, RAVEN LOOK OUT" I screamed

But it was too late, Ricky's goons clipped them making them spin out off the road, then he clipped me seconds later making me spin out. I kicked the door open and ran towards Raven and Rose's cars, they kicked they're doors open and got out there cars. We looked around for Ricky and his goon until...

"CLICK CLACK"

They came into view, Ricky was holding the gun that killed mother. But there was only Ricky and 2 goons.

3rd Person POV:

The McCoy sisters looked around for the others, all of a sudden 3 goons charged them. Raven charged one of them, she punched him in the stomach then brung a heel down to the back of his head knocking him out. Rose and Lilly charged the other two, Lilly slid under the legs of one and with one swift motion flipped him on his back knocking him out, Rose tripped her opponent then hit him in the face twice knocking him out. After that they looked around again but was suddenly tackled to the ground by big ass wolves. The McCoy sisters struggled under their grip, the 3 wolves grabbed they're arms and bit them. The sisters screamed in pain, Ricky and the 2 goons got off them changed back to normal, got in their cars and left off into the night.

Lilly's POV:

I was going in and out of conciseness, i stood up holding the wound on my arm but fell back down again landing on my unconscious sister Raven.

2 days later...Jasper Hospital...9:54am...Lilly's POV:

I hazily woke up looking around the room, I noticed that I had bandages around my wound, I looked over at Rose and Raven, they also had bandages on their wounds but they seemed to be asleep, Just then the door opened, a lady in teal scrubs walked in holding a clipboard.

"One of you is awake...I'm nurse Evelyn Reynolds" she said

"Lilly McCoy, 1 of the 3 McCoy sisters" I said

"You and your sisters had nasty bites on your arms...care to tell me what happened" Evelyn asked

I looked over at Raven and Rose, Raven was up and looking around the room while Rose was asleep. I then turned my attention back to Evelyn.

"We were chased by some goons and their dogs...the dogs bit us in the arm, after that everything went black" I explained

"Oh my..."Evelyn gasped

"To make matters worse our mother was killed, our dad ran-off, and now were homeless" Raven said sadly

"You 3 are well known around Canada for your wins in Advanced MMA matches...how about you 3 move in with me and my family here in Jasper City" Evelyn said

"Thank you ma'am" I said kindly

"How long will we be here" Rose suddenly said

"Another 3 days, y'all was knocked out for 2 days" Evelyn said

After that she left the room, I looked over at Raven and Rose.

"Well looks like this is a fresh start" Rose said

"I can't believe it...but she did say we were well known" Raven said giggling

3 days later...Outside Jasper Hospital...10:51am...Ravens POV:

The 3 days we were in here pasted quickly, we sat outside waiting for Evelyn to bring her car around. After 3 minutes I saw a 2013 chevy corvette, pulled up behind it was a 2014 Ford F-150. We got in Winston's truck, we told Evelyn our address, we hit the highway. We got there quickly, acting quickly we got our stuff out our rooms and loaded into Winston's truck. After that we started the drive back to their house, starting fresh...

* * *

**Here's the start of the story R & R**


	4. New Friends & Meeting Humphrey Robinson

Ch.2:New Friends & Meeting Humphrey Robinson

Evelyn's House...12:35pm...Rose's POV:

I was downstairs waiting for Lilly to get done dressing. Kate asked if we wanted to go see some of her friends, I talked to kate while we waited.

"So you and your sisters are advanced MMA fighters" Kate asked

"Yes and the youngest advanced MMA fighters" Raven said

"Impressionante... (Awesome...)" Kate said in awe

"What do you do kate" I asked

"I'm a 2nd degree blackbelt in karate and my mom is the highest ranking blackbelt in karate" Kate said with confidence

"That's good" Raven said

After that Lilly came downstairs, we grabbed our keys going out to our cars, kate lead the way to her friends house. Eventually we arrived parking behind Kate, she blew the horn and that's when 4 dudes and 2 girls came out the front door. Kate got out her truck with us following suite. After that Kate started to introduce her friends to us, but I can tell that all 3 of us had the same thought on Humphrey Robinson. We went inside to play video games, I couldn't stop staring Humphrey though.

"I can't believe that you have the mccoy sisters living with you" Sweets said

"I can't believe it either" Kate said

"You 3 are known around canada" Mooch said

"We know" we said

"Any upcoming matches" Salty said

"Me and Lilly have matches 2 months apart"I said

"I have a match 2 months from them" Raven said

"It's gonna be a straight K.O." Shakey said

"What he said" Humphrey said

All 3 of us giggled and I watched them play the game.

"SON OF A BITCH" Mooch yelled

"How do they keep killing us if they aren't even in the room" Salty said angrily

When the game ended they went to watch a film spectating the other team.

"Them bastards have a mod menu" Candy said

"What a bunch of geeks" Sweets said

We all shared a laugh, it was 4:58pm by then. We left going to subway for lunch, then we left for home we talked about our day. I went into Lilly's room so I could talk to her.

"Como voce se sente sovre Humphrey (How do you feel about Humphrey)" I asked

"Ele e muito bonito (He's really cute)" Lilly said

Then Raven walked in the room looking at me and Lilly.

"So Raven... O que voce acha sobre Humphrey (So Raven...What do you think about Humphrey)" Lilly asked smiling

"Realmente bonito e sexy (Really cute and sexy)" Raven said

"Acho que so pegou amor a primeiro vista (I think we just caught love at first sight)" I said

"Mas pode haver um problema de sis (But there may be a problem sis)" Lilly said

"O que e isso (What's that)" I asked

"3 meninas...um gajo, nao e exatamente a melhor coisa , porque nos vamos estar brigando por ele (3 girls...1 dude, not exactly the best thing because we'll be fighting over him)" Lilly said

"But what if we share him" Raven suggested

"Isso nao e mau de todo (That's not bad at all)" I said happily

It was 8:02pm by then, I got in the shower and Raven went to change into some pajamas, All 3 of us went downstairs so we could eat dinner, many thoughts going through my head while we ate but I just push those out my mind. I finished eating first going upstairs so i could go to bed.

* * *

**Here's Ch.2, Looks like the mccoy sister have a crush on humphrey, R & R**


	5. Rose's match

Ch.3: Rose's match

2 months later...Jasper Stadium...7:45pm...Rose's POV:

It was the day of my match, I was filled with so much energy for tonight. I was in my private room doing some warm ups when Lilly, Raven, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Kate, and Humphrey walked in. I stopped and looked at them smiling.

"So you ready sis..." Raven asked

"You bet" i said

"This is gonna be epic" Salty said

Just then the referee walked into the room.

"5 minutes Rose" he said

I nodded and he closed the door , I grabbed my combat gloves and walked to the doors.

"Y'all may want to go to your seats...you're in for a show" I said smiling

"You're gonna do your finisher" Lilly asked

"The flipping gold dragon" I said

"Yes that one" Lilly said

"Yes I am" I said

I walked out the room to the show ramp, while the others we're going to there seats. I stepped out, the crowd round with excitement.

"Ladies and gentlemen...stepping down the ramp to the octagon is Rose...dragon...McCoy" he announced

The crowd cheered as I stepped in the octagon, after that he announced the other opponent. When they said begin I took a fighting stance, she charged me throwing punches. I managed to block them all but one and that was to the chin, she stepped back, I took a fighting stance and charged her. I served up a three piece to her stomach then a few hits to the chest after that I tripped her. The crowd was screaming at that point, I started to prepare to do my finisher.

"Uh oh...she's gonna do it...it's the flipping gold dragon" he announced

The crowd screamed at that, my opponent got up and charged me, I tripped her...perfect. I backflipped kicking her in the chin, then I did a front flip bringing my heel down to the back of her head. I stepped back and stood there, the crowd cheered for me then the announcer came on.

"Fight the dragon you will get burned...by K.O...the winner is Rose...dragon...McCoy" the announcer said

Some people for the girl picked her up and carried her out the octagon, I walked out and was met by Lilly and the others.

"That was fucking amazing" Shakey said

"You're too kind" I said

"That move you did was flawless" Sweets said

"Want to learn it" I asked

"I'll think about it" Sweets said

"Great job sis" Raven said

"Thank you" I said

After that some of the fans rushed in, we took a few pictures before we left out the stadium.

"I know to never make you mad" Humphrey said chuckling

I lightly blushed and looked away from him, we got in our cars and left for home.

* * *

**Here's Ch.3 of A Story...oh and i'm sorry for not updating i was out town and didn't access to a computer.**


	6. Lilly's match

Ch.4: Lilly's match

2 months after Rose's match...Jasper Stadium...7:45pm...Lilly's POV:

I was so hyped up for tonights match, I felt like going now but I had to prepare. I was in my private room doing some warm ups, then everyone walked in, I just continued a little longer before stopping. I looked at them and smiled.

"Ready sis" Rose said

"You know i'm ready" I said

"Another show" Salty said

"Yep" I said

The referee walked in the room.

"5 minutes Lilly" he said

"Alright" I said

He closed the door, I looked back at the others and smiled again.

"You gonna do your finisher" Rose asked

"You mean tigers fury" I said

"Yeah" Rose said

"Yep" I said

After I said that I put my gloves on and walked to the door, they wished me good luck and walked out the room going to the their seats. I went to the show ramp and walked out to the octagon.

"Stepping into the octagon is Lilly...tigress...McCoy" he announced

I walked into the octagon and waited for my opponent to get there. After he introduced my opponent they told us the rules then said begin. We circled each other trying to find opening, when I did I charged her serving up a series of kicks to her chest and stomach making her fall back, she stood up and charged me. She kicked me in the stomach, I stumbled back and got back into my stance. I charged her punching her in the jaw stunning her. I flipped back and got ready to do my finisher.

"She's gonna do it...tigers fury" he announced

I charged her 3 pieceing her in the chest, next I served up 5 kicks to her stomach up to her face, then I did a 5 piece to her face, and lastly I finished her off with a double sweet kick and a trip knocking her out.

"Mess with tigress you will get bitten...by K.O...the winner is Lilly...tigress...McCoy" the announcer said

Her people carried her out the octagon, I walked out the octagon being met by Rose and the others.

"Damn Lilly just damn" Mooch said

"What he said" Salty said

"That was just...crazy Lilly" Kate said

"That's why I got the nickname tigress" I said

"Well...just like Rose I don't want want to end up like your opponent earlier" Humphrey said with his friends nodding in agreement

After he said that some of the fans ran up to me, some wanted autographs others wanted pictures with me and my sisters. When they left we left the stadium heading for home, it was 9:56pm by the time we got home. We got immediately went to bed.

* * *

**Here's Ch.4 of A Story...Leave a review and I won't forget about Why Did it Happen? I promise**


	7. Raven's match

Ch.5: Raven's match

2 months after Lilly's match...Jasper Stadium...7:45pm...Raven's POV:

I was ready for my fight tonight, I was in my private room doing some warm ups. Everyone walked in the room, I did my warm ups fora little longer, I stopped and smiled at them.

"Ready Raven" Lilly asked

"You know it" I said

"The last and final" Salty said

"Hell yeah" I said

The referee walked in the room.

"5 minutes Raven" he said

I nodded and he closed the door, I looked back at the others and smiled.

"Gonna do your finisher" Lilly asked

"You mean serpents strike" I said

"Yeah" Rose said

"You know it" I said

Lilly nodded, my finisher was way different from Rose and Lilly's finisher. I put my gloves on and walked out the room while they went to their seats, I went to the show ramp going to the octagon. The crowd cheered for me as I was walking the announcer came on.

"This is the last McCoy sister...this is Raven...viper...McCoy" he announced

I walked to the octagon waiting for my opponent, when they annnounced her and said begin I wasted no time charging herdoing a quick 2 piece and 3 kicks. She stumbled back but didn't fall.

"Damn she's tough" I thought

She charged me, I blocked every punch and kick she threw at me then she tripped me. I quickly got up and served up a 2 piece to her stomach then I hit her in the jaw, she was stunned. I got ready to do my finisher.

"This is it folks...she's gonna do it...serpents strike" he announced

The crowd cheered at that point, I charged her doing a 5 piece to her face then a 360 turn and started to assault her with kicks. Next I flipped on my hands and grabbed her neck and flipped her on her back, after that I stood her up and backflipped kicking her in the chin knocking her out.

"You can't survive the bite of the viper...by K.O...the winner is Raven...viper...McCoy" the annnouncer said

They carried her out the octagon then I walked out and was met by Lilly and the others. After that me and my sisters went in the octagon and did a little showing off, then we walked out took some pictures and signed some autographs.

"I would never want to get in a fight with none of you 3" Kate said with sweets nodding in agreement

"Same here" Salty said

"I dunno on that" Mooch said

"What they all said" Shakey said

"They took every word oout my mouth" Humphrey said

We all laughed then walked out the stadium to our cars.

"You 3 are just...I can't even think of the words" Candy said

After that we got in our cars and headed for home, when we got home it was 10:00pm. Even though it was late we got in the shower and went to bed.

* * *

**Here's Ch.5, I will have a confession chapter up in a little bit. **

**Shout outs to-**

**MadGhosts57**

**Xxthe dark shadowXx**

**Ice98**

**Storyteller54**

**HybridWolf17**

**Lone the dark hearted wolf**

**These authors and reader here have gave me motivation, confidence, and some good ideas for my stories...I thank you all**


	8. McCoy Confession & Showing you something

Ch.6: The McCoy's Confession & Showing you something

3 weeks after Raven's match...Humphrey's house...8:38pm...Lilly's POV:

It's been 3 week after Raven's match, me and my sisters have been seeing Humphrey. In 6 months we got our cars customized, we'll be going to Jasper High School, we've showed Humphrey some moves, and we all found out we can change into big ass wolves. Me, Raven, and Rose was sitting on the couch on our phones.

"Voces tres quero nada (You three want anything)" Humphrey asked

"Nao estamos bem (No we're fine)" I said

Humphrey walked out the kitchen coming in the living room sitting down inbtween us, all three of us blushed and lookied in different directions.

"Sao voces bem (Are y'all alright)" Humphrey asked

"Bem... (Well...)" Rose started

"Queriamos dizer uma coisa Humphrey (We wanted to tell ou something Humphrey)" Raven finished for Rose

"Todos os três de nós já tinha sentindo para você Humphrey ... Eu sei que você pode pensar que é louco com as irmãs McCoy querer estar com você, mas ... nós te amamos Humphrey com toda a paixão maior que podemos dar a você (All three of us have had feeling for you Humphrey...I know you think it's crazy having the McCoy sisters wanting to be with you but...we love you Humphrey with all the utmost passion we can give to you)" I said

Humphrey looked between all of us, he had a shocked expression on his face. We thought hhe was mad, we put our heads down. He suddenly picked my head up and kissed me, also doing the same with Raven and Rose.

"Sabe meninas ... Acho que é para ser uma bênção para ter todos vocês comigo ... para as irmãs McCoy digo isso ... Eu te amo três com todo o amor e paixão que eu poderia reunir e espero que possamos estar juntos sem problemas (You know girls...I find it to be a blessing to have all of you with me...to the McCoy sisters I say this...I love you three with all the love and passion I could muster and hope we can be together without problems)" Humphrey said

Humphrey's POV:

After I said that I looked at the girls, they had tears in their eyes. I wiped each of their faces, then they gave me each a kiss.

"Nos te amamos Humphrey (We love you Humphrey)" they said

"Eu amo voces demais (I love y'all too)" I said

We sat there in silence for a few minutes until Raven broke it.

"Queremos mostrar-lhe uma coisa (We want to show you something)" Raven said

"Siga-nos para o quintal (Follow us to the backyard)" Rose said

They got up and went to the back door with me following behind them, when we got outside it was 8:49pm. The girls stepped away from me and started to strip, shocking me. They flipped in the air changing into big ass wolves, I fell on my back looking up at them. I stood up and looked at Lilly first, she had all black fur and ocean blue eyes. Next I looked at Raven, she had stormy grey fur with black socks and teal eyes. Lastly I looked at Rose, she had all black fur like Lilly but had aqua blue eyes. I stared into those eyes for what seemed like a century until I stopped looking, I walked towards them.

"Voces tres ja fez o meu dia (You three have made my day)" I said

They moved closer to me, now I guess they wanted to do that.

"Eu tenho uma pergunta ... colocar caudas para baixo se você está dizendo que não e, se sim levantar suas caudas e abanar-los, se você disser que sim (I have a question...put tails down if you're saying no and if yes raise your tails and wag them if you say yes)" I said

They moved away but not much.

"Voce tres querem morar comigo (Do you three want to move in with me)" I asked

They're tails started to wag, all three of them jumped up pinning me to the ground nuzzling me lovingly. I scratched behind Lilly's ear first hearing low growls escape her then i did the same to Raven and Rose.

"Adoravel (Adorable)" I said

After that I played around with them until they decided to leave but i'm very glad they're moving in.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.7: The start of Humphrey's fame & Fight with the douche

2 days later...Outside Jasper High...7:50am...Humphrey's POV:

I parked the pathfinder and got out, the girls parked their cars next to mine then they got out. I walked towards the steps and saw my friends waiting for me.

"Sup Robinson" Shakey said

"Richards...Weathers...Gunderson" I said

"How was your summer dude" Mooch asked

"Let's just say...I got the best blessing bestowed onto me" I said as the girls cuddled up to me

"WHAT THE FUCK" Salty screamed

"No way man" Mooch said

"You sly dog" Shakey said

"Yep...the McCoy sisters are my girlfriends...and you know what else" I said with a tooothy grin

"What" Salty asked

"They're living with me" I said

"YOU HAVE...THE THREE BEST FIGHTERS IN CANADA LIVING WITH YOU" Salty yelled

"Yes" I said

"You are one lucky ass boy" Shakey said

"Dude this can make you famous" Salty said

It was 8:15am by then, we walked in the building going to our lockers. Girls in the hallway ran towards me, Lilly, Raven, and Rose screaming and shouting. Then salty had to open his big mouth.

"THIS GUY IS WITH THE MCCOY SISTERS" Salty yelled

Gasps and murmuring could be heard through out the crowd of girls, then one of them piped up.

"He's not with them" one said

"Yeah" another said

"Want me to prove it then girls" I asked

"Yeah we do" one said

I turned to the girls, i went to Lilly first kissing her, then I did the same with Rose and Raven. I turned back to the crowd of girls looking at their shocked expressions. After that they asked for our autographs but four of them was wanting more than an autograph.

"Uh...Humphrey" one said

"Yes" I said

"Can we get a kiss from you" she asked

"Uh..." I started

I looked back at the girls, they nodded at me giving me approval.

"Sure" I said

I kissed her, she pulled away smiling widely, then I did the same with the other three getting wide smiles.

"Thank you" they said

"Your waelcome" I said

After 15 minutes it was 8:30am by then, the four girls I kissed stayed behind with me and the others, also turns out they're names are syndey, claire, sherry, and daisy. We sat there talking amongst ourselves when the douche bag I hate the most was walking towards me it was Garth Griffin.

"Oh look...it's the bastard child and his friends" Garth said

At that point syndey, claire, daisy, and sherry walked towards him.

"Your friends are gonna fight your battles for you" Garth said laughing

At that point I was getting pissed off, I walked to Garth.

"They don't have to fight my battles for me...i'll fight you my damn self" I said

A crowd was forming around us, most of them had they're phones out recording.

"Okay Robinson...you want a fight..."Garth started

I got in a fighting stance waiting for Garth to start.

"You have one..." Garth said throwing a punch

I blocked it, he threw another punch hitting me in the jaw. I stumbled back and got back into the stance. I charged Garth serving up a 3 piece to his face then did 5 kicks up to his chest making him fall. I stepped back, he got up picking me up slamming me on the floor knocking the air out of me. I laid there out of breath, I quickly got up and charged Garth. I decided to put the girls training to use starting with a piece of Raven's finisher, then I served up an another 5 kicks to his stomach and chest, next I punched him in the stomach knocking the air out of him, after that I decided to do Rose's finisher. I backflipped kicking him in the chin then I did a front flip bringing my heel down to the back of his head knocking him out. I stepped away from him and went to the girls, the crowd was still recording.

"He just knocked out Garth Griffin" Sherry said

The crowd erupted into cheers chanting my name, the girls ran up to me Lilly kissing me first.

"ooooooo...alright" they said

When she pulled away I got kisses from Rose and Raven, that made me blush.

3rd person POV:

The crowd of girls eventually left going back to there usual things, some friends of Garth came and picked him up. It was 8:55am by then, Humphrey got his books and walked off to class by was stopped by the girls.

"Onde voce pensa que esta indo Robinson (Where do you think you're going Robinson)" Rose said

"Para classe (To class)" Humphrey said

"Temos a mesma classe que voce, baby (We havee the same class as you baby)" Lilly said

They walked to class together, and all through that class and the rest of the day they got complimented. Humphrey and his friends was practically popular. Humphrey and the McCoy sisters went home, ate dinner compliments of Lilly, showered, and called it a night going straight to sleep.

* * *

**Here's Ch.7 of A Story, I will have Chapter 29 of Why Did it Happen? up today**

**R & R**


	10. Fall Talent Show

Ch.8: Fall Talent Show

2 weeks later...Jasper High Auditorium...30 minutes until performance...Humphrey's POV:

I had on a white suit, white shirt with a black tie, and and a white fedora with a black strap. I was standing outside the auditorium building in deep thought, I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Rose standing in front of me.

"Algo errado querida (Something wrong sweetie)" Rose asked

"Sem amor, so de pensar (No love, just thinking)" I said

"Okay...ve-lo dentro (Okay...see you inside)" Rose said

We shared a kiss then she went inside the auditorium. I had a surprise for my girls, with the help of shakey, reba, and janice. I looked back and saw Mooch standing there.

"10 minutes bro" Mooch said

I got up going inside, I walked in the auditorium going to the stage, I saw a performance just ending. I got nervous but shook that off.

"And tonight...we have a special performance by Humphrey Robinson" Sherry announced

The Crowd cheered as I walked on the stage, making me get confident.

(Latch-Disclosure ft. Sam Smith)

[]-Shakey

()-Janice and Reba

...

(never)

You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down

(never)

You, you enchant me even when your not around

(never)

If there were boundaries I would try to knock them down

(never)

I'm latching on babe, now I know what I have found

(never)

...

I feel were close enough

I wanna lock in your love

I think were close enough

Could I lock in your love, baby?

[Now I got you in my space, I won't let go of you]

(never)

[Got you shackled in my embrace, i'm latching onto you]

(never)

(2x)

I'm so encaptured got me wrapped up in your touch

(never)

Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch

(never)

How did you do it you got me losing every breath

(never)

What did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest

(never)

...

[Shakey comes in]

I feel were close enough

I wanna lock in your love

I think were close enough

Could I lock in your love, baby?

(2x)

[Now I got you in my space, I won't let go of you]

(never)

[Got you shackled in my embrace, i'm latching onto you]

(never)

(Humphrey and Shakey)

I'm latching onto you 3x

[I won't let go of you] 4x

(never let go never let go)

...

(never)

After Reba and Janice stopped the crowd erupted with claps, me, Shakey, Reba, and Janice took a bow then got off the stage. The crowd was still clapping as I got off, I looked through the crowd and noticed that most of them had tears in their eyes and was smiling at me. Then the announcer came on and the clapping stopped.

"That was an excellent performance by Humphrey Robinson and his friends...how about another round of appluase" Sherry announced

They clapped again, me and my friends just stood there and looked at the crowd. Lilly, Rose, and Raven walked towards me, I got kissed by Rose first, then Raven, and lastly Lilly. After that we hugged eachother getting an _aaaaaawwwwww_ from the crowd, I went to my seat with the girls following behind me. By the time the talen show was over it was 10:52pm, I got in my car starting it up also plugging my phone in. As soon as I pulled out the parking lot with the girls following behind I got a call on my phone it was Raven.

"Ola (Hello)" I said

"Hey baby" Rave said

"Hey amor (Hey love)" I said

"Realizar-se...Vou colocar os outros em quatro vias (Hold up...i'm gonna put the others on four way)" Raven said

While driving I waited for Raven to get Lilly and Rose through, after 30 seconds they spoke.

"Ola Humphrey (Hello Humphrey)" Lilly said

"Hey" I said

"Hey querida (Hey sweetheart)" Rose said

"Hey meninas do bebe (Hey baby girl)" I said

"Todos os tres de nos, sem duvida, amava o jeito que voce canta essa cancao (All three of us without a doubt loved the was you sing that song)" they said

"Obrigado (Thank you)" I said

"Nao ha de que (Your welcome)" they said

"Foi um pouco de algo que eu decidi fazer...Eu queria mostrar as irmas McCoy o que posso fazer (It was a little something I decided to do...I wanted to show the McCoy sisters what I can do)" I said

"Bem ao lado de talentos mostram as irmas McCoy tenho algo para voce (Well next talent show the McCoy sister have something for you)" Raven said

"Eu nao posso esperar para ver (I can't wait and see)" I said

* * *

**Here's chapter 8...Like to give another shout out the MadGhost57, Lone the Dark Hearted Wolf, and Hybridwolf17 **

**You guys are the best.**

**R & R (be honest please)**


	11. Sweets Confession

Ch.9: Sweets Confession

2 days after the talent show...French class...12:35pm...Lilly's POV:

We only had another 25 minutes before we got out of here, me, Raven, and Rose were talking amongst ourselves while Humphrey was helping Sweets her work. But something seemed off about her though, she gets nervous when around Humphrey, she's been lovestruck ever since the talent show.

"Raven, Rose" I whispered

"Sim (Yeah)" they said

"Acho Sweets esta no amor com Humphrey (I think Sweets is in with Humphrey)" I said

"E... (And...)" Rose said

"Precisamos ajuda-la (We need to help)" I said

"E... (And...)" Rose said

"Como voce se sente sobre Sweets entrando e se tornando Humphreys quarto menina (How do you feel about Sweets moving in and becoming Humphreys fourth girl)" I asked

"Eu nao sei sis (I dunno sis)" Raven said

"Vamos Raven...nos ja compartilha-lo nos mesmos o que ha de errado apenas uma mais menina (Come on Raven...we already share him ourselves what's wrong with just 1 more girl)" I said

"Ah...tudo bem (Oh...alright)" Raven said

"Olha quem esta sendo protetor (Looks whos being protective)" Rose said

"Realmente sis (Really sis)" Raven said

"Chega...aqui esta o que fazer...quando ela sai para o almoco, va ate ela e perguntar se ela ama Humphrey...mas nao se ela faz nao vamos ovo-la em (Enough...here's what we do...when she leaves for lunch we go to her and ask her if she loves Humphrey...but if she doesn't we won't egg her on)" I said

"Ok (Okay)" they said

25 minutes later...The Cafeteria...1:00pm...3rd person POV:

Humphrey and the McCoy sisters were about to go somewhere for lunch but Humphrey was pulled to the side by Sweets, That's before the McCoy sisters could make they're move.

"You need something" Humphrey asked

"I-I just wanted to tell you something" Sweets said nervously

"You don't have to be nervous Sweets you can tell me anything, I won't be mad at you" Humphrey said reassuringly

"Humphrey...I've been in love with you for years but I didn't know how you'd react, and ever since the fight and the talent show...these feeling have gotten stronger...Humphrey...I love you" Sweets said

Humphrey just looked at Sweets, she put her head down in shame but Humphrey picked her head up and kissed her.

"Sweets...you're a beatiful girl with a very kind personality, I never even knew you had feeling for me...I love you too" Humphrey said

Sweets immediately planted her lips on his in another passionate kiss, they stayed like that until Humphrey pulled away, it was 1:10pm by then.

"I do have to talk to the McCoy sisters about you being with me" Humphrey said

Humphrey walked away but got stopped by Sweets.

"Can I come with you" Sweets asked

"Yeah come on" Humphrey said

They walked out the Cafeteria to the parking lot where Lilly, Rose, and Raven were waiting. Humphrey then stopped and turned to Sweets.

"Go wait in the car" Humphrey said

Sweets went to the pathfinder opening the front passenger door getting in.

"Voces tres vir aqui...Eu tenho que falar coom voces (You three come here...I have to talk to y'all)" Humphrey said

The McCoy sisters walked towards Humphrey, when they close they cuddled up to him.

"O que voce quer falar sobre (What do you want to talk about)" Lilly asked

"E mais uma questao (It's more of a question)" Humphrey said

"Qual e a pergunta (What's the question)" Rose asked

"Como voce se sente sobre Sweets estar comigo (How do you feel about Sweets being with me)" Humphrey asked

"Bem, nos nao se importa em tudo bebe (Well, we don't mind at all baby)" Raven said

After that we got in our cars and left for wendy's. By the time we got done and returned to school we just went to class.

* * *

**Here's Ch.9 of A Story and also the fourth girl of the Story**

**Now, I won't forget to update Why Did it Happen? **

**R & R**


	12. Lilly's plan & Playtime

Ch.10: Lilly's plan & Playtime

5 hours after Sweets move in...The House...5:00pm...Lilly's POV:

Sweet had the room next door to my sisters, I was downstairs with Humphrey on the couch watching TV while Raven was in the kitchen fixing plates, and Rose was upstairs in our room on the computer. Me and Humphrey sat there watching TV for who knows how long until Raven brung us our plates.

"Hot wings...hell yeah" Humphrey said

Humphrey started to eat, I got up kissing him on the cheek before motioning for Raven to come in the kitchen.

"Texto Rose e Sweets, diga-lhes para vir para a cozinha (Text Rose and Sweets, tell them to come to the kitchen)" I said

Raven nodded and pulled out her phone and sent Rose and Sweets the message. After 5 minutes they came downstairs into the kitchen.

"Precisa de algo sis (Need something sis)" Rose asked

"Sim... (Yeah...)" I said

"O que e isso (What is it)" Sweets asked

"Mais de uma pergunta para voce Sweets (More of a question for you Sweets)" I said looking at her

"Qual e a pergunta (What's the question)" Sweets asked

"Voce quer que eu e morder-lhe, sim ou nao (Do you want me to bite you, yes or no)" I asked

"Sim, com certeza (Yeah sure)" Sweets said

"Ok vamos la...Raven pegar as bandagens (Okay come on...Raven grab the bandages)" I whispered

Raven grabbed the bandages, all four of us walked out the back door. When we got outside I asked if she was sure, she said yes, after that I changed pinning her to the ground. I bit her in the arm but not to deep though, I got off her and that's when Raven put the bandages on her wound.

"E...doi (It...hurts)" Sweets cried

"Apenas a 10 minutos Sweets (Just ten minutes Sweets)" Raven said

After 10 minutes pasted, she stood up and looked around then out of the blue kisses Raven. Even though i'm in wolf form i was pretty surprise by this, when she pulled away she stared into Raven's eyes. Raven quickly kissed her and walked in the house putting the bandages away. She came back out walking towards Sweets.

"Ok, agora que acabou...e quanto a voce mudar (Okay now that's over...how bout you change)" Raven said

Sweets nodded and stepped away, she flipped in the air and changed. She had black fur with stormy grey socks, and sky blue eyes. She looked like Raven's opposite but with a different eye color.

Humphrey's POV:

I sat on the couch wondering what was keeping the girls, so I looked upstairs but they wasn't up there, then I decided to check outside for them. When I walked outside I noticed that there was four wolves instead of three which confused me, I whistled getting to the girls getting their attention. They ran towards me tails wagging a mile a minute, but the other thing I noticed was that Sweets must have came out with them.

"I need one of you to answer this...you know how to answer...which one of you bit Sweets" I asked

Raven and Rose stepped back while Lilly raised her tail and whimpered slightly.

"I'm not mad Lilly...I'm just surprised to see Sweets is a wolf" I said chuckling

After that I sat down in thee lawn chair by the door watching them play with each other. I wanted to join them so I stood up.

"Think y'all can catch me" I said

They turned their attention to me and darted for me, I ran like hell but got tackled to the ground, I flipped over and saw it was Raven. I tried moving but she had my arms and legs held down.

"Okay okay...you caught me, I surrender" I said

She licked my face then got off me, I got up and looked at her then I started to run for the door. As I got close I got tackled again, I looked up and saw it was Lilly. She laid down on me staring in my eyes I did the same. I scratched behing her ear hearing low growls escape her, she rolled off me on her back. I started to scratch her belly making her hind leg kick around, her tongue lolled out of her mouth as I did it. I stopped and stood up, she rolled onto her stomach and looked at me, I looked at her then the others. I jumped up tackling Rose to the ground wrestling with her, She nipped at my arms as I held her down but before I could do anything else Sweets pulled me off her and pinned me down. I flipped over and playfully threw her off (even though she's 5x my size) and ran around the yard just having a ball. After 2 hours of play I was tired, it was 7:42pm by then so I went inside.

* * *

**Looks like this is the 4th girls out of 10**

**Like to give another few shout outs to-**

**MadGhosts57**

**Siaweii**

**Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf**

**Thank you**

**R & R**


	13. Gunderson's 1st Hypothesis

Ch.11: Gunderson's 1st Hypothesis

The house...5:00pm...Humphrey's POV:

I was done with my homework, I was outside with the girls playing around with them, while I played with them they suddenly stopped and went to the gate growling. I went to the gate door opening it, it was Salty.

"What's up bro" I said

"Nothing much but you never told me you had a dog" Salty said

"More like wolves" I said

"Wolves" Salty said confused

"Yeah four big ass protective wolves" I said

Salty nodded and did the thinking look, then he looked up at me smiling.

"What's on your mind" I asked

"I want to see them" Salty said

I whistled, the girls jumped over the gate and sat down in front of Salty, he stared at me wide eyed shocked. He snapped out of it and looked them over.

"They are huge...but...theyre beautiful" Salty said

The girls tails started to wag, I took that in.

"Looks like they liked the compliment" I said

"They did..." Salty said

Salty raised his hand and stepped towards me, I took a step back and looked at him.

"You don't want to do that" I said

"Why" Salty asked

"Dude when I said these four are protective...they are really protective...and they dont want to see me hurt" I said as the girls growled

"They would seriously hurt me due to the fact that i'd slapped you" Sallty said

"Yes they would" I said

"What if I do it and run" Salty asked

"Then they chase you down" I said

"Can I do please...I just want to try a hypothesis" Salty said

"Alright...girls...dont try and hurt him alright" I said

They nodded and laid down watching, I looked at Salty and nodded my head. He opened his hand and pulled back then slapped me and not lightly either, I held my face even though it hurt but not alot.

"Sugar los (Suck em)" I said

The girls growled jumping up pinning Salty to the ground growling menicingly at him.

"CALL THEM OFF CALL THEM OFF" Salty screamed

I whistled to them, they got off him coming to me and sat in front of me. I walked to Salty and helped him up, he looked at me surprised.

"See what I mean Salty" I said

"Yeah I do..." Salty said

"What was running through your mind" I asked

"My whole life flashed before my eyes...I DON'T want to have my throat ripped and my body probably torn to pieces...They are big protective ass wolves and you are one lucky son of a bitch to have them...and you know I never asked but where's the McCoy's sisters and Sweets" Salty said

"Salty after I tell you this, tell our friends, including Syndey, Claire, Sherry, and Daisy...no...one...else...alright" I said in a serious tone

"Just tell me man" Salty said

"These four are Lilly, Raven, Rose, and Sweets" I said

"You're joking right..." Salty said with a smirk

"No i'm not" I said

"Prove it then" Salty said

"I'll need you four to change back to normal" I said

They nodded and walked inside the gate, I waited with Salty for 10 minutes for 10 minutes before they came out the gate.

"He's not lying Salty, He's right" Sweets said

"So you four can change into big ass wolves" Salty said

"Yes we can" Lilly said

"Sorry for misjudging you Humphrey" Salty said

"It's fine" I said

"And thanks for the compliment Salty" Raven said

"Your welcome" Salty said

"Sorry for that salty" Rose said with the others nodding in agreement

"It's okay" Salty said

After that we had talked, then we went inside to play the ps3 until Reba called for him to come home.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 11 of A Story, Sorry I haven't updated on this story I've been doing my other story. I'll add a couple tomorrow if I can**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.12: Fight with the douche 2, Kate breaks up with Garth, & Kate's confession

The house...7:45pm...3rd person POV:

Humphrey was sitting outside eating a sandwich while the girls were in the house doing whatever, while eating Humphrey saw a 2012 jeep wrangler park in front of the house. Humphrey got suspicious and stood up, Garth then stepped out of the jeep glaring at Humphrey.

"What the fuck are you doing here Griffin..." Humphrey said getting in a fighting stance

"You're gonna get what's coming to you dipshit" Garth said

After he saud that more people got out the jeep standing alongside Garth, Humphrey was surprised.

"You know...you're such a pussy if you have your friends with you" Humphrey said

Garth just glared at Humphrey, he then went to the jeep and got a baseball bat. Humphrey cracked the door and whistled to the girls, Lilly nudged the door open. Garth was surprised to see 4 wolves walk outside standing in front of Humphrey.

"Now...if it's a fight you're looking for then I can have these four help me or me and you can fight 1 v 1...your choice Griffin" Humphrey said as the girls growled baring their teeth

Garth told his friends to stay back, Humphrey told the girls the same thing. Humphrey walked up to Garth, Garth threw a punch hitting Humphrey in the stomach knocking the air out of him. Humphrey stood up and spit out some blood, he got in a fighting stance then charged Garth doing a three piece to his face then a uppercut finishing with a sweet kick. Garth looked at Humphrey and quickly charged him picking Humphrey up slamming him down on the grass, Humphrey laid there unmoving. The girls whimpered as they watched Garth grab the bat but before could do something with it Humphrey tripped him. Humphrey decided to try and do Rose's finisher, he stepped back then backflipped kicking Garth in the chin then front flipped finishing the move with a heel to the back of Garths head knocking him out.

"You four..." Humphrey said to Garth's friends

They were still in shock bout what he did but they looked at him though.

"Get this fucker out of my yard..." Humphrey said

Little did Humphrey know Kate saw the whole thing from a few houses down, after waiting for 20 minutes she decieded to call Garth.

"Hey babe" Garth said

"Hey" Kate said

"What you doing" Garth asked

"Nothing really" Kate said

"Oh" Garth said

Kate took the phone awa from her ear and sighed.

"Garth...I don't think this relationship can work" Kate said

"You're breaking up with me" Garth said

"It's just-" Kate started but was cut off by Garth

"AFTER ALL I DONE FOR YOU...YOU STUPID BITCH" Garth yelled

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WEAK ASS CUNT...YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF" Kate screamed

Kate hung up the phone then threw it out the window and ran it over, she eventually parked in front of Humphrey's house. It was 8:30pm by then, kate got out her truckand was tackled to the ground by Sweets.

"Hey Sweets" Kate said happily

Sweets licked Kate's face then got off her, Kate walked up to Humphrey and sat by him

"Ola meu amigo (Hello my friend)" Kate said

"Ola Kate (Hello Kate)" Humphrey said

"Como voce esta (How you been)" Kate asked

"Eu ter sido melhor (I have been better)" Humphrey said

"Eu nao tenho (I have not)" Kate said sadly

"O que esta errado (What's wrong)" Humphrey asked

"Eu vi a luta mais cedo ... eu ia vir, mas não queria ficar no meio dela ... e mais eu terminei com Garth (I saw the fight earlier...I was going to come but didn't want to get in the middle of it...and plus I broke up with Garth)" Kate said

"Porr que voce faria isso (Why would you do that)" Humphrey asked

"Ele é apenas um bom para nada idiota ... também ... Eu acho que eu estou apaixonado por você (He's just a good for nothing asshole...also...I think i'm in love with you)" Kate said

At this point the girls stopped playing looking at Kate, Humphrey was in shock.

"Seu amor comigo (Your in love with me)" Humphrey asked

"Sim Humphrey...Eu realmente tinha uma queda por voce ha meses, mas eu etava com Garth...Eu te amo Humphrey...realmente eu faco (Yes Humphrey...i've actually had a crush on youfor months but I was with Garth...I love you Humphrey...really I do)" Kate said

"Voce sabe que Kate...voce e uma bela jovem com uma grande personalidade...Eu tambem te amo Kate (You know Kate...you're a beautiful young lady with a great personality...I love you too Kate)" Humphrey said

"Agora...eu tenho uma pergunta...voce quer morar comigo (Now...I have a question...do you want to live with me)" Humphrey added

"SIM (YES)" Kate yelled

* * *

**Garth got his ass whipped, and Looks like there's the 5th girls out of 10**

**I will have Chapter 35 and 36 up on Sunday or Monday watch out for it, Also like to give another shout and a thank you to MadGhosts57 for giving me the ideas and giving me an OC.**

**If any of you have any ideas or OCs then PM me or post it in a review and i'll look it over and put it in, but that depends on if it's a good idea**

**R & R**


	15. The 5th one & Tickle torture

Ch.13: The 5th one & Tickle torture

2 days later…The house…4:50pm…Humphrey's POV:

Kate got her stuff moved into the last guest room; It was Lilly and Raven in one, Sweets and Rose in another, and Kate in the last room. I felt like a chick magnet now because this is the 5th girls. I sat in my room watching TV while Lilly and Rose went shopping, Kate, Raven, and Sweets was downstairs in the living room playing the ps3. I eventually got bored with watching TV and decided to take a nap.

2 blocks away from the house…5:27pm…Lilly's POV:

Me and Rose were on our way to the house with groceries in Humphrey's pathfinder, by the time we arrived we parked in the driveway and blew the horn. The others came up the door and started to unload the pathfinder, when we were done with that I pulled the car into the garage. After that I went inside and put the groceries away, I went in the living room sitting down in a chair watching them play the ps3.

2 hours later…7:14pm…Humphrey's POV:

I woke up from the best nap ever, I felt something on me, I looked and saw 5 wolves on my bed asleep. I slowly and ever so carefully got out of bed going to the door; just as I thought I was in the clear I heard whining. I turned around and saw Rose up staring at me; I motioned for her to come here.

"Durma bem menina (Sleep good baby girl)" I whispered

She nodded and looked back at the girls; I went out the room with Rose following behind quietly closing the door. Rose changed back to normal looking at me.

"Lilly bit Kate que ela nao (Lilly bit Kate didn't she)" I asked

"Sim, nos pensamos sobre isso enquanto voce estava dormindo…depois que jogamos ao redor, entao temos sono por isso, chegou la e foi para a cama com voce (Yeah, we thought about it while you were asleep…after that we played around then we got sleepy so we came in there and got in bed with you)" Rose explained

"Ok… (Okay)" I said

"Kate tem todas as peles negra e olhos broncos (Kate has all black fur, and white eyes)" Rose said

"Olhos broncos (White eyes)" I asked

"Sim bebe, olhos (Yes baby, white eyes)" Rose said

I told Rose to change, she did, I went back in the room and woke the others. When they woke up, I talked to them but what I didn't know was that rose changed back to normal. She hit me in the back of the head, everything went black.

1 hour later…

I woke up with a groan my vision blurred, I flittered my eyes and looked around trying to stretch but couldn't. Then I noticed I was handcuffed to the bed and the lights were off.

"Oh…crap" I thought

The lights suddenly came on, I looked up and saw Lilly staring at me with a evil smile.

"Lilly o que esta acontecendo (Lilly what's going on)" I asked looking around the room

"Oh nada bebe (Oh nothing babe)" Lilly said

"Entao por que Estou algemado a cama (Then why am I handcuffed to the bed)" I asked

"Um passarinho pequeno disse-me que voce e delicado (A little birdie told me that you're ticklish)" Lilly said

"Oh meu deus…caramba Kate caramba voce (Oh my god…damn Kate damn you)" I said looking at her

Lilly's POV:

I told Kate to start tickling Humphrey's stomach and chest, while Raven and Rose got his feet, and me and Sweets got his armpits.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH…PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHE" Humphrey laughed

"Nao vai funcionar Humphrey (Not gonna work Humphrey)" I said

After 15 minutes of tickling him, we switched up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Humphrey laughed

At this point Humphrey was laughing his head off, it was other fun for the 5 of us. After another 15 minutes we switched up again, I started to tickle his feet.

"NOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH…NHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOHAHAHAHAHAHT…THEHEHEHEHEEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHFEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE" Humphrey laughed

"Nao o suficiente baby…nao vamos parar ate que voce esta rindo como uma hyena (Not enough baby…we won't stop until you're laughing like a hyena)" I said

1 hour later…Humphrey's POV:

I was breathing heavily, my face was as red as a tomato, and I was sweaty after the tickle torture. I was surprised that they had this planned. The girls sat in there with me, I was in deep thought until I felt one of them nudge my hand. It was Kate, she had a note in her muzzle, and I took the note.

"I hope you're not mad at us especially me Humphrey, can you forgive me" It read

I looked up at them, all of them had their ears back sadness evident in their eyes. I stood up and hugged Kate rubbing her back soothingly.

"Eu nao estou bravo com voce Kate e eu te perdoo…mesmo vale para voces tambem…apesar de ter sido um inferno para mim eu so quero ver as minhas meninas felizes (I'm not mad at you Kate and I forgive you…same goes to y'all too…even though it was hell for me I just want to see my girls happy)" I said

Each of them walked up to me and nuzzled me lovingly; I smiled and went downstairs got some water. It was 8:55pm by then so I yawned then went upstairs and retired to bed.

* * *

**Bout time I updated this but here is the new chapter...All and all everybody came out happy.**

**R & R**


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.14: Shooting, Recovery, & Candy's confession

Metro gas station…8:00pm…Humphrey's POV:

I was at the gas station filling up my pathfinder; all the girls were at the house because I decided to go alone. When I got finished filling it up I got in starting it up, just as I was about to pull off gunfire suddenly erupted from across the street. Reacting quickly I grabbed my phone from the center console and my m9 berretta from the glug compartment going out the front passenger door, I looked over the hood and fired a few shots getting back into cover from a wave of bullets. After 2 minutes the gunfire suddenly stopped I stood up and cautiously looked over the hood keeping my sights across the street. Just as I thought it was over and when matters couldn't get any worse…

"BANG BANG"

I was hit in the upper right arm; I fell to the ground screaming in pain. The wound was bleeding heavily. I quickly used my other arm pulling my phone out my pocket calling Lilly's phone.

"Hey baby" Lilly said

"Lilly…o que voce precisa para chegar ate aqui…rapidamente (Lilly…you need to get here…quickly)" I said in a pain filled voice

I told her I was shot and the wound was bleeding still, she told me give her a minute then hung up the phone. I was slipping in and out of consciousness at this point. I looked right and saw Lilly, raven and rose were riding on her back. Lilly walked towards me and started to lick the blood up, Raven called the paramedics. After 10 minutes they arrived, they got out coming towards me so they could check my wounds, suddenly I fell unconscious.

2 days later…Jasper City Hospital…1:00pm…Humphrey's POV:

I woke up feeling lightheaded and very dizzy, I sat up in the bed looking around the room then I saw Lilly, Raven, Rose, Kate, and Sweets sleeping on the couch. The door slowly came open and that's when Evelyn walked in holding a clipboard also walking in was Winston, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Candy, Reba, and Janice, I was happy to see them then the girls woke up.

"We thought we lost you" Lilly said

"Y'all will never lose me" I said

"We heard what happened dude" Salty said with the others nodding in agreement

"I couldn't believe you got shot" Winston said

"Evelyn…is it okay if you fill me in on this please" I asked

"Sure I can…you had two bullets wounds in your upper arm, during the surgery you had went unresponsive three times on the operating table, but overall Humphrey the McCoy sisters saved you" Evelyn explained

"So I practically died three times" I asked

"Yes you did" Evelyn said

"I couldn't just leave everyone…not this early" I said

"I didn't want to tell them that you died either…because the doctors were going to call it quits but they didn't" Evelyn said

"I'm blessed to be here then" I said

I laid my head down and sighed then looked at the girls and mouthed '_thank you'_, then there was an uncomfortable silence.

"So Winston you came with Kate I presume" I asked breaking it

"Yes I did…Humphrey…you're like the son I never had and I know your parents will be proud of you" Winston said

"We didn't want to attend your funeral…it would've been to emotional for all of us in here" Reba said with everyone nodding in agreement

"Well looks like the road to recovery begins" I said

"Yeah it does" Raven said

"I'm glad to have the life I have but…it isn't the same without my parents" I said tearing up

"Were glad to have you Humphrey, you're a great friend, you're kind, and always put others before yourself" Mooch said

I wiped my eyes looking at them smiling making everyone in the room smile. After another two hours Winston, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Reba, Janice, and Evelyn left the leaving me, the girls, and candy. I looked at her, she seemed nervous of something so I told the girls to step out so I could talk to her.

"Why so nervous Candy" I asked

"I'm not nervous…" Candy said blushing

"Then why are you blushing" I asked

"Bem ... eu estou apaixonado por você Humphrey ... eu quero ser seu e estar com você ... você é tão gentil, você é bonito, e cuidar ... Eu te amo Humphrey (Well...I'm in love with you Humphrey...I want to be yours and to be with you...youre so kind, youre cute, and caring...I love you Humphrey)" Candy said

"Bombom ... você é o sexto menina ... Agora eu posso dizer que você é gentil, bonito, sexy, carinhoso, confiável, e amar ... Eu também te amo (Candy...youre the sixth girl...now i can say that youre kind, cute, sexy, caring, trustworthy, and loving...i love you too)" I said

* * *

**Here's Ch.14...sorry i haven't updated on this story...i'll upload a few in the next 2 days  
**


	17. The safeguard pack & Rank

Ch.15: The Safeguard Pack & Rank

10 days later…The house…11:00am…Rose's POV:

I was downstairs with Lilly, Kate, and Candy watching TV while Sweets and Raven were shopping. Humphrey was in his room sleeping, in those ten days Lilly came up with the idea of starting a pack so all of us got matching tattoos on our upper left forearm. Also we will be known as the Safeguard pack, all six of us are protectors of Humphrey and we will protect our love ones.

3 hours later…2:00pm…Humphrey's POV:

I woke up from a refreshing nap; I went to the bathroom then went downstairs. I was prescribed with some pain killers for my arm also I was told by Raven that they'll be starting a pack, I walked in the living room seeing the girls playing some Call of Duty Black ops 2. I went in the kitchen made myself a sandwich then I went in the living room sitting in one of the chairs watching the girls play. After a few minutes they stopped for a moment looking at me.

"Asi dulzura del sueno (Sleep well sweetie)" Kate asked

"Sim (Yes)" I said

"Eso es bueno (That's good)" Kate said

"Fue muy refrescante (It was refreshing)" I said

They giggled and smiled at me making me smile.

"Ahora me dijeron por Raven que ustedes estan empezando un paquete (Now I was told that y'all are starting a pack)" I said

"Sim, nos estamos (Yes we are)" Rose said

"Puedo ver tos tatuajes (Can I see the tats)" I asked

They turned facing away from me showing me the tattoos, they were looking good.

"Bom… (Nice…)" I said

"Obrigado (Thank you)" they said

"Tambem me foi dito por Lilly havera calssificacao (I was also told by Lilly there will be ranking)" I said

"Sim, e e ate voce (Yes and it's up to you)" Sweets said

"Okay ... Lilly, uma vez que você mordeu a maioria das meninas que você é a fêmea alfa ... meninas manter na linha (Okay…Lilly, since you bit the most girls you're the alpha female…girls keep in line)" I said

"Okay" they said

"Raven…desde que voce era, provavelmente, o Segundo filho, voce e Segundo da Lilly no comando (Raven…since you were probably the second born, you're Lilly's secone in command)" I said

"Certo (Alright)" Raven said

"Rose ... desde que você é o terceiro filho, você vai ser um beta, pois você pode ser sério um momento lúdico a próxima (Rose...since you're the third born, you'll be a beta because you can be serious one moment playful the next)" I said

"Okay" Rose said

"Kate…voce e um alpha, nao mostrar nenhum medo…eu gusto (Kate…you're an alpha, you show no fear…I like it)" I said

"Okay" Kate said

"Sweets ... você é um beta, por isso, porque você é tão carinhoso a todos, mas pode ser também de proteção (Sweets…you're a beta, why because you're so affectionate to everyone but can be protective also)" I said

"Aaaawww…obrigado bebe (Aaawww…thank you baby)" Sweets said

"Candy…voce e um alfa devido a forma como voce e protetora de seus membros do bloco (Candy...you're an alpha due to how protective you is of your pack members)" I said

"Okay" Candy said

After I was done I sat there watching them play the ps3 but they stopped again looking at me.

"Humphrey ... mesmo que você não pode mudar você um omega do pacote, porque você pode fazer alguém feliz ... também você é como o macho alfa porque nós temos (Humphrey...even though you can't change you'll an omega of the pack because you can make anyone happy...also you're like the alpha male because you have us)" Lilly said

"Okay" I said

"Agora eram um pacote (Now were a pack)" Sweets said

"Sim, nos estamos (Yes we are)" Raven said

"Sera que os lutadores da casa tem nenhum proximos jogos (Do the fighters in the house have any upcoming matches)" I asked

"Eu ja feito mina (I already done mine)" Kate said

"O McCoy tem jogos um mes de interval (The McCoy have matches one month apart)" Candy said

"Bata-nos a ele (Beat us to it)" Rose said

We all shared a laugh then got back to playing the game, it was 4:00pm by then.

"Nos vivemos, amamos, lutamos como um (We live, we love, we fight as one)" Lilly said with the others nodding in agreement

"Nos nos divertimos tambem (We have fun also)" I said

We shared another laugh then continued playing call of duty, then I thought about something.

"Candy, que cor e a sua pele em forma de lobo (candy, what color is your fur in wolf form)" I asked

"Todos os olhos cinzentos broncos (All white grey eyes)" Candy said

"Bela combinacao (Beautiful combination)" I said

"Gracas (Thanks)" Candy said

* * *

**Looks like they have a pack and a hierarchy going on...I will tell y'all this, I will be adding a few things to the story...you'll see what i'm talking about when it's posted  
**

**Also if you have idea for the story PM me or post in a review.**

**Like to thank Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf & MadGhosts57 also giving a shout out. **

**R & R**


	18. Spring talent show

Ch.16: Spring talent show

2 days later…Jasper High Auditorium…7:30pm…Raven's POV:

Me, Lilly, Rose, and Kate was ready for tonight's performance, we were going to be watched by parents and fellow classmates. We had 15 minutes before the performance so we talked to each other to pass the time.

"Nervoso Raven (Nervous Raven)" Kate asked

"Nao e realmente (Not really)" I said

"Ele vai adorar este desempenho (He's gonna love this performance)" Rose said

"Eu sei direito (I know right)" I said

We talked the whole time until we were told we had 30 seconds.

"Now we'll have a performance by the McCoy sisters" Sherry announced

We walked out on stage, I felt confident of this performance.

(Shakira- Empire)

Take all of your skin

And brave when you are free

Shake off all sins

And give them to me

Close up, let me yea

I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero

And my heart beats

Like the empires of the world unite

We are alive

And the stars make love to the universe

You're my wildfire every single night

We are alive

And the stars make love to the universe

And you touch me

And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like

(wooo wooo)

And I'm like (wooo wooo)

And I'm like (wooo wooo)

And I'm like (wooo)

I will follow you down whatever you go

I, I'm baby, I'm bound to you and do you know?

Closer, pull me in tight

I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero

And my heart beat

Like the empires of the world unite

We are alive

And the stars make love to the universe

You're my wildfire every single night

We are alive

And the stars make love to the universe

And you touch me

And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like

(wooo wooo)

We are alive

(wooo wooo)

And I'm like (wooo wooo)

We are alive (wooo)

I'm just gonna raise with my head

Welcome to the final edge

And I'm gonna fall

(And the stars make love to the universe)

I'm just gonna raise my head

And hold you close

Like the empires of the world unite

We are alive

And the stars make love to the universe

You're my wildfire every single night

We are alive

And the stars make love to the universe

And you touch me

And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like

(wooo wooo)

And I'm like (wooo wooo)

And I'm like (wooo wooo)

And I'm like (wooo)

After it was over the crowd was clapping and cheering for us, we got off stage and was met by Humphrey, Evelyn, Winston, and the others.

"That was an amazing performance by the McCoy sisters, how about another round of applause" Sherry announced

Everyone clapped again then stopped after 2 minutes.

"That was amazing" Evelyn said

"You're too kind" I said

"I love y'all" Humphrey said

"So I guess this is what you had in store" Salty said

"Yes" Lilly said

"Y'all did well tonight" Winston said

"Thank you" we said

After that we went to our cars and left for home, it was 8:48pm by then and we were tired so we turned in for the night. Tomorrow was Saturday…thank god.

* * *

**Here's another chapter to A Story... I'll update Why Did it Happen? later on today or tomorrow I don't know yet.**


	19. The Mcmath sisters

Ch.17: The McMath sisters

The next morning…The house…10:30am…Humphrey's POV:

It was raining on this slow Saturday morning; I sat in the kitchen eating some cereal while the girls were upstairs doing whatever. When I got done I went in the living room sitting down on the couch, my phone buzzed, it was a text message from Claire.

"Me and the girls are coming over, we need to talk to you about something important…see ya till then " it read

I responded to the message then turned on the TV watching some cops.

15 minutes later…There was a knock on the door, I got up opening the door, it was Claire and the others, I motioned for them to come inside and that's when the girls came downstairs.

"(Hey meninas) Hey girls" Lilly said

"Hey Lilly" Sherry said

"Entao, o que o traz por (So what brings you by)" Rose asked

"Precisamos falar com Humphrey (We need to talk to Humphrey)" Daisy said

"Okay" Kate said

Claire motioned for me to follow her and the others outside; I closed the door looking at them.

"Entao o que voce quer falar sobre (So what did you want to talk about)" I asked

"Lembra-se o direito de beijo (You remember the kiss right)" Sydney asked

"Sim (Yeah)" I said

"Bem… (Well…)" Sydney started

"Eu nao vou ser louco…diga-me (I won't be mad…tell me)" I said reassuringly

"Humphrey ... todos os quatro de nós começou a se sentir por você quando temos um beijo de você ... Eu sei que você acha que é louco como o inferno de ter mais quatro mulheres que querem você, mas nós te amamos Humphrey com toda a paixão ...also eram irmãs (Humphrey...all four of us started to get feeling for you when we got a kiss from you...i know that you think it's crazy as hell to have four more females wanting you but we love you Humphrey with all passion...also were sisters)" Sherry said

"Você sabe ... Eu acho que o próprio Deus está fazendo isso acontecer, por que, porque eu já acho que ele seja um inferno de uma bênção ter seis fêmeas, mas quatro mais é me tornar o adolescente mais feliz no Canadá ... vocês quatro são do tipo , bonito, e cuidar ... eu amo vocês demais (You know...I think that god himself is making this happen, why because i already find it to be one hell of a blessing to have six females but four more is making me the happiest teenager in canada...you four are kind, cute, and caring...i love y'all too)" I said

Sherry was the first to kiss me, then Syndey, next Daisy and lastly Claire, all four of them smiling widely at me.

"Eu tenho que falar com Lilly sobre isso, porque ela e o lider da matilha (I do have to talk to Lilly about this because she is the leader of the pack)" I said

"Pacote (Pack)" Sherry said confused

"Sim Sherry um pacote (Yes Sherry a pack)" I said

"Eles comecaram um pacote (They started a pack)" Claire asked

"Sim, eles fizeram (Yes they did)" I said

"Eu nunca soube que (I never knew that)" Sydney said

"Faca voces querem morar (Do y'all want to move in)" I asked

"Claro (Of course)" they said

"Tudo bem…eu vou falar com Lilly sobre isso…vamos la, vamos entrar (Okay…I'll talk to Lilly about this…come on let's get inside)" I said

We walked in the house, I saw Lilly sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Querida (Sweetie)" I said

"Sim (Yes)" Lilly said

"Eu preciso falar com voce (I need to talk to you)" I said

"E sobre (What about)" Lilly said

I pointed to the others; Lilly motioned for me to follow her in the kitchen.

"O que esta errado (What's wrong)" Lilly asked

"Nada ... que acabou de confessar o seu amor para mim, agora temos mais quatro ... então, você acha que vocês podem fazer mais uma menina em seus quartos (Nothing...they just confessed their love to me, now we have four more...so, do you think y'all can take one more girl in your rooms)" I said

"Podemos fazer isso de mel (We can do that honey)" Lilly said

"Obrigado (Thank you)" I said

"Algo mais (Anything else)" Lilly asked

"Voce acha que eles gostariam de se juntar ao bloco (Do you think they would want to join the pack)" I asked

"Acho que sim (I think so)" Lilly said

"SHERRY, CLAIRE, DAISY, SYDNEY" I called

They walked in the kitchen looking at me and Lilly.

"Sim (Yes)" they said

"Voce quer que eu de quarto para morde-lo, sim ou nao (Do you four want me to bite you, yes or no)" Lilly asked

"Sim (Yes)" they said

"Lilly enviar a mensagem (Lilly send the message)" I said

"Vai fazer (Will do)" Lilly said

The others came downstairs looking at Lilly.

Lilly's POV:

"Voce precisa de algo (You need something)" Sweets asked

"Sim eu faco…Raven obter as ligaduras…eu preciso dos outros para mudar…agora (Yes I do…Raven get the bandages…I need the others to change…now)" I said

After they did that I went out the back door with everyone else following, I turned to the girls looking at them.

"Sao voces tem certeza sobre isso (Are y'all sure about this)" I asked

"Sim (Yes)" They said

I changed pinning Sherry down biting her in the arm first, then Sydney, next Daisy, and lastly Claire, Raven put the bandages on their arms.

10 minutes later…Humphrey's POV:

They stood up thanking Lilly and Raven, after that Raven told them to change, they did. I looked Sherry over first; she had light brown fur with stormy grey patches, hazel eyes. Then I looked Sydney over, she had all brown fur, ice blue eyes. Next it was Daisy; she had all black fur, scarlet eyes. Lastly was Claire, she had all white fur, magenta eyes. I put my hands behind my back and looked at all ten wolves sitting in front of me.

"Linda ... simplesmente lindo ... não há palavras que descrevam cada ... e cada um de vocês ... Eu amo vocês e vocês me amam ... vamos apenas deixar por isso mesmo (Beautiful...just beautiful...there is words that describe each...and every one of you...I love y'all and y'all love me...lets just leave it at that)" I said smiling

"Lilly é a fêmea alfa, você quatro manter na linha ... Sherry você é um alfa, Sydney você é um beta, Daisy você é um omega, e Claire você é um alfa (Lilly is the alpha female, you four keep in line...Sherry you're an alpha, Sydney you're a beta, Daisy you're an omega, and Claire you're an alpha)" I added

* * *

**Looks like that's all 10 girls in the house...What will happen next **

**R & R**


	20. Chapter 20

Ch.18: Ice bucket challenge & New toys for the SGs

The next day, that afternoon…The house…12:02…Humphrey's POV:

I was outside in the front yard on my back staring up at Lilly while the others held me down, a cooler of ice water on the side next to a chair, they decided to interrogate me.

"Por que voce nao vai fazer o desafio balde de gelo (Why won't you do the ice bucket challenge)" Lilly asked

"Eu so nao quero (I just don't want to)" I said

"Oh…voce vai faze-lo (Oh…you're gonna do it)" Lilly said

"Voce nao ousaria (You wouldn't dare)" I said moving a bit narrowing my eyes

"E ou recebendo a agua atirou em voce ou apenas comecando o desafio com mais de (It's either getting water threw on you or just getting the challenge over with)" Lilly said

I sighed and looked around, all eyes on me at the moment; I looked back and saw the cooler by the chair. I closed my eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Tudo bem…eu vou fazer isso (Alright…I'll do it)" I said softly

Lilly kissed me then got off me, I stood up walking to the chair sitting down. I looked to the sides of me, Claire and Kate holding the cooler.

"3…2…1…go" Lilly said

"Hello there everyone my name is Humphrey Robinson and I'll be doing the ice bucket challenge…I challenge the McCoy sister, the Mcmath sisters, Kate Reynolds, Candy summers, Sweets Rodriguez, Salty and Reba Gunderson, Shakey and Janice Gunderson, and Mooch Weathers…you have 24 hours or donate $100 to a donation" I finished

After I finished I felt the water and ice fall on me, some being in my hair, my body tensed up. When it was over I stood up breathing heavy.

"OH…SHIT THAT WAS FUCKING COLD" I yelled

I calmed down and walked in the house with the girls following, I went upstairs to my room and changed out of the wet clothes and put on some camouflage cargo pants, a white t-shirt, and some boots. After I was dressed my phone rang, I looked to see it was Winston.

"Hello" I said

"Hello Humphrey…me and your friend Mooch have something for you and the girls…see you till then" Winston said

He hung up after that, I walked out my room going downstairs. I saw that the girls were in the same outfit as I was.

"Porra voces roubaram meu estilo (Damn y'all stole my style)" I said chuckling

"Nao podemos olhar como voce (We can't look like you)" Sherry asked

"Eu nao me import…voces olham sexy embora (I don't care…y'all look sexy though)" I said

"O mesmo para voce tambem (Same to you too)" Sydney said seductively

I chuckled then walked out the door and saw what look to be a pelican and a crate that's been dropped beside it; I saw Mooch, Winston, and another person in uniform. I walked towards them along with the girls.

"I bet you're wondering who I am aren't you Humphrey" he said

"Yes sir" I said

"I'm general Davis…commander of the Canadian special forces…I'm also a friend of Winston's" he said

I did a salute standing straight.

"At ease son" General Davis said

I did what I was told; I looked at Winston who was smiling.

"What's in the crate" I asked

Winston got off the pelican and pressed a button on the crate opening it.

"In this crate there is ten custom vest all made by Mooch, five custom combat uniforms, ten special collars, a Barrett .50 caliber sniper rifle customized, ten cloaking tags, ten customized m4 assault rifles along with desert eagles, and last but not least the DH 412 pelican drop ship with your own personal pilot" Winston explained

"Oh…my…god" I said in awe

1 hour later…

After Winston explained what everything can do me and girls tried some of the stuff out. After screwing around with the stuff for a few hours I put it away in a room expect the collars because the girls were in wolf form and wanted to use them.

"Eu ainda não posso acreditar que eu conheci o general das forças especiais canadenses (I still can't believe I met the general of the Canadian special forces)" I said

"Ficamos surpresos, assim como você era bebê ... mas esses dons meu deus (We were surprised just as you were baby...but those gifts my god)" Lilly said

I looked at my phone and noticed it was 10:52pm.

"Bem, eu estou prestes a ir para a cama (Well i'm about to go to bed)" I said yawning

"Dormia com voce... (Were sleeping with you...)" Candy said nuzzling me

"Eu nao estou reclamando sobre isso (I'm not complaining on that)" I said getting a giggle from them

I went upstairs with the girls following going in my room, daisy closed the door since she was the last one in. I got out of my clothes and into to some night clothes then got in bed pulling the blanket over me, the girls got in bed and sandwiched me in middle.

"Eu acho nao vai precisar de um cobertor...Eu tenho voces para me manter quente (I guess I won't need a blanket...I got y'all to keep me warm)" I said chuckling

They giggled, I removed the blanket then got comfortable eventuall falling asleep.

* * *

**Another chapter...Humphrey did the ice bucket challenge and looks like they got some new toys (the pelican was something i wanted to add) **

**Like to thank the following people-  
**

**MadGhosts57**

**xXdarkshadowXx**

**Lone the dark hearted wolf**

**Uncleenkia**

**R & R  
**


	21. Saving Winston

Ch.19: Saving Winston

The next morning…The house…8:00am…Humphrey's POV:

I woke up with a yawn this morning, I sat up in the bed and stretched before carefully moving out the bed going downstairs into the kitchen going to the refrigerator getting some eggs, bacon, and biscuits. I put the biscuits on a cookie sheet putting them in the oven; I put the bacon and eggs in separate frying pans. I couldn't help but chuckle hearing claws scratching the floor, I looked up from the stove and saw the girls sitting there staring at me or at the food cooking on the stove.

"Bom seria que a olhar para isso…manha ama (Well would you look at that…morning loves)" I said

"Manha (Morning)" they said

"Entao eu acho que voces cheirava a comida estou certo (So I guess y'all smelled the food am I right)" I asked

"Sim (Yes)" they said

"Assim ele vai estar pronto em dez minutes (Well it'll be ready in another tem minutes)" I said

They did a whining growl and involuntarily shifted on their paws making me chuckle.

"Acalme-se do amor…apenas cinco minutos (Calm down loves…just five minutes)" I said

They nodded, I grabbed an oven mitt and pulled out the biscuits setting them on the stove, and then I turned off the bacon and eggs grabbing some plates.

30 minutes later…

After we ate breakfast we were in the living watching some TV, while doing that my phone rang. I got up answering it walking outside.

"Hello" I said

"WINSTON WAS KIDNAPPED" Evelyn yelled

"Whoa…slow down Evelyn…what happened" I asked calmly

"We were cuddling on the couch watching some TV and talking when some men kicked down our door ran in holding us at gunpoint…they asked if Winston would come quietly but he refused so they shot him, then one of them knocked me out…I just came to a few minutes ago" Evelyn explained

"We will get him back…this I promise you" I said

"Thank you Humphrey and good luck" Evelyn said

I hung up after that walking back in the house, looking at the girls.

"Temos uma situacao… (We have a situation…)" I said

"O que esta acontecendo (What's up)" Lilly asked

"Apenas talvez dentro de uma hora Winston foi sequestrado realizada a mao armada (Just maybe within the hour Winston was kidnapped held at gunpoint)" I said

"O QUE (WHAT)" they yelled

"Precisamos salva-lo (We need to save him)" I said

After that someone came on my headset.

"Humphrey it's Davis" he said

"What is it sir" I asked

"I've dispatched two warthogs nexus 1 and 2 also I forgot to tell you this but you have a wrist comm with that uniform" he said

"Okay and thank you for the info…Robinson out" I said

I ended it, I ran to the closet opened the door going to the other door opening it. I grabbed five of the wolf vest setting them down on the floor then I grabbed the uniforms. After that we got ready. I told the ones that weren't wolves to put a suppressor on their rifles and pistols.

"Entao…dragao e vibora…como voce se sente sobre sniping (So…dragon and viper…how do you feel about sniping)" I asked

"Foram ate ele (Were up to it)" they said

I got on my headset contacting our ride after that.

"Alpha 5 it's Robinson…can you swing by" I asked

"On my way…ETA five minutes" she said

I grabbed my rifle putting it on my back and my pistol in the holster.

"Well so much for a peaceful weekend" I thought

After a few minutes Alpha 5 arrived we got on and left, general Davis came on my headset.

"Robinson…it's Davis…I'm sending you coordinates to what appears to be a ship stationed fifty clicks out of the city" he explained

After that it ended, my wrist comm. beeped, I looked and saw it was the coordinates to the ship. I gave Alpha the coordinates and we flew there.

"I'll set Dragon and Viper on a plateau…while me and the rescue team move in and find Winston" I said

We eventually got dropped off, I looked around then Lilly spotted a patro, I was about to engage but was cut off.

"These are mine" Viper said

After that within seconds all of them were dead with a bullet in their heads. Raven was on a roll was killing every patrol we ran into, we eventually arrived at the ship.

"Activate your cloaking" I said

They did but I didn't, I crouched a little then walked in the door seeing two men standing guard not suspecting a thing. I quietly put my rifle on my back and slowly withdrawn the suppressed desert eagle then aimed it at the first ones head. I held my breath then pulled the trigger shooting both of them.

"Kills confirmed" I whispered

I went through that door it was the sleeping quarters, I told the wolves to slit their throats. We quietly left back out into the hallway, I saw two more men walking, I grabbed my rifle and hid behind a crate. I popped up and killed them both.

"Hostiles down" I said

I got into a low stalking crouch walking to another door that said brig on it. I walked in going down some stairs.

"Deactivate your cloaking" I said looking around

They did, I looked around for a bit longer before looking at the girls.

"Sherry, Daisy, Sydney take point prepare to breach…Sweets cover my six…wolves…kill every man you see with a gun and secure Winston" I said

"Yes sir" they said

We got in position, I put a breach charge on the door then blew it, and the four wolves ran in ripping throats and tearing to pieces. After it was over I walked towards Winston pulling the bag off his face then untied him.

"Are you okay" I asked

"They shot me in the leg" Winston said

"Anything else" I asked

"No…let's just get the fuck out of here" Winston said

"Kate come here" I said

She walked towards me. She laid down, I put Winston on her back.

"Activate your cloaking…I'll take point" I said reloading my rifle

They did that then I led them out the room, viper came on my headset.

"Humphrey…you have armor and reinforcements closing in on the ship" she said

"Damn…you and rose find a spot and we will be there but stay hidden" I said

I ended it and continued up the stairs then went out the door but saw armored vehicles and men out a window holding position outside the ship.

"What…the…fuck" I said in disbelief

I stepped back and crouched down then got on my headset.

"Nexus 1 and 2 it's Robinson we in need of close air support" I said looking out the window

"Roger that…nexus 1 and 2 eight seconds baring…253266332g guns guns guns" she said

I stood up looking out the window watching the carnage unfolding as vehicles explode, and men are shot to shit by the cannons of the warthogs. I walked out the door just as nexus 1 and 2 flew by.

"Thank you nexus" I said

"Nexus 1 and 2 rgb" she said

I looked around then…

"BANG"

I was hit in the arm, I pulled out my pistol but before I could shoot him someone else got him. I looked to see Winston holding one of the girls pistol.

"Damn Winston you took my kill" I said chuckling

"What…I can't get any action" He said twirling the gun around his finger with a smirk

I chuckled then looked at him with a smirk; I put my pistol in the holster and put my rifle on my back.

"Viper, Dragon what's your status" I asked

"Stationed at the LZ" dragon said

"Were on our way…" I said

"Alpha 5…its Robinson get to the LZ wait there…my team is en route" I added

"Roger that..." she said

"Deactivate your cloaking and let's move" I said grabbing my rifle

I walked off going in the forest, as I was walking I was in deep thought. When we got there we all got in the pelican and flew off, I gave alpha the coordinates to the hospital. I decided to call Evelyn.

"Hey it's Humphrey…we got him" I said

"Thank you Humphrey…" Evelyn said

"No problem ma'am…is you at work or at home" I asked

"At work why do you ask" Evelyn asked

I stood up going to the door opening it looking out at the scenery fly by.

"Because Winston and I were shot…were on our now" I said

"See you till then Humphrey" Evelyn said

"Bye" I said

"Bye Bye" Evelyn said

I hung up the phone standing there thinking, I sighed walking back to my seat sitting down. When we arrived at the hospital I helped Winston into the building while the girls stayed on the pelican, when I got in there Evelyn ran up to us.

"Thank god you're okay…" Evelyn said kissing Winston

I smiled then she pulled away.

"Are you hurt Humphrey" she asked

"Yes…I was shot in the arm" I said

4 hours later…5:10pm…

I was at home with the girls in my room laying in bed talking to them. Winston was admitted into the hospital and will be there for a few days.

"Fez um bom trabalho (You did good)" Lilly said

"Vocês se também ... Eu sei que se eu era um desses homens eu corri (Y'all did too...I know if i was one of those men i would've ran)" I said laughing

"Ei...voce disse que matar um homem sergurando uma arma (Hey...you said kill any man holding a gun)" Kate said

"Eu sei (I know)" I said

"Espero que possamos ter um fim de semana tranquilo agora ( I hope we can have a peaceful weekend now)" Claire said

"Espero assim também amo ... Espero assim também (I hope so too love...I hope so too)" I said

* * *

**Here's another chapter to A Story...this is the start of the kidnapping series in the story.**

**R & R**


	22. Chapter 22

Ch.20: Saving General Davis & Something new

1 week later…The house…8:00pm…Humphrey's POV:

I was in the kitchen eating some nachos compliments of Claire, it's been a week since we went to save Winston and it's been rather peaceful. When I got finished I put my plate in the sink washing it, I walked out the kitchen going upstairs to my room laying down on my bed staring up at the ceiling in deep thought until my phone rang.

"Hello" I said

"Humphrey oh thank god" General Davis said

"Listen I don't have much time but I need help…I've been taken hostage and being help in a cell within the ship" he said

"On my way sir" I said

"Good luck" he said

I hung up the phone then got up walking to the closet grabbing my uniform, after getting in that I walked downstairs.

"Meninas (Girls)" I said

"O que e isso (What is it)" Lilly asked

"Eles leveram Davis (They took Davis)" I said

"Droga (Dammit)" Kate said with a growl

"Confie em mim, eu sei como você se sente ... se preparado ... Vou ficar te esperando no pelicano (Trust me I know how you feel...get prepped...i'll be waiting on the pelican)" I said

They nodded then I walked outside towards the pelican getting on sitting down, after waiting tem minutes the girls walked out and got on. I coordinates to alpha so she flew us there.

At the LZ...

"GO GO GO" I yelled jumping off

We went dead sprint in the forest until saidshe saw a patrol.

"Viper you are clear to engage" I said

Within thirty seconds the were dead, the wolves hid the bodies then we continued forward running into a couple big patrols. We got to the door but it was guarded, I aimed my rifle shooting them both in the head.

"Emenies down" I said

"Wait...dont move...sniper on the balcony" Viper said in the headset

After a few seconds the sniper was shot dead.

"Sniper down move up" she said

We moved to the door, I took point walking through the door. I saw five men walking but before I could do anything they were shot dead. I turned around and saw that sherry, sydney, and daisy had they're guns up.

"That was fast...nice job" I said

I got in a low stalking crouch and continued to move quickly and quietly through the ship until I got to the door. I pulled out a flash bang tossing it in. When it went off Sherry, Sydney, and Daisy rushed in pistols drawn shooting the stunned men. I walked in grabbing the key opening up the cell, I saw a man holding a gun to general Davis's head. I reacted quickly putting my rifle on my back withdrawing my pistol shooting the man in the arm , he charged me, I flipped kicking him in the chin. When i came down i punched him in the throat next the face making him stumble back, he charged me again but was hesistant, I kicked him in the chest then the stomach pointed my pistol in the head shooting him in the head.

"dddddaaaammmmnnnn" the girls said in unison

I stepped over the body walking towards Davis, I helped him out the chair.

"Thank god you made it" he said

"It's good you're okay" I said

He chuckled then looked at the girls smiling.

"Thank you all for saving me" he said doing a salute

I stepped back in line with the girls doing a salute.

"At ease" he said

We did what we were told.

"We need to move...and next time if I forget to load my pistol remind me" I said

I picked up my pistol putting it in the holster then walked through the door looking around the room until I saw another man with a pistol, I aimed with rifle shooting him in the neck.

"He KIA" I said

I moved up to the door we came in and walked to it, when I was out I got on one of the wolves backs.

"General...you better hang up because they are fast" I said

Davis got on a wolves back then we raced off to the LZ where Rose and Raven were waiting on the pelican. General Davis gave me coordinates to the military base to give to alpha. While en route a f-22 flew past us.

"This is Lt. Laskey of the Canadian air force...state your business or you will be shot down" he said

"Laskey this Davis of the Canadian special forces this ship is clear to land" Davis said

"Sorry sir...Laskey breaking off" he said

After the rpator flew off in a different direction we landed at the base dropping off then went home where we immediately got off the pelican going in the house. We got out our stuff going upstairs going sraight to bed.

The next morning...

I woke up that morning with a yawn but didn't feel the girls which confused me, I got out of bed walking out the room going downstairs into the living room and still didn't see the girls confusing me even more. I sat down on the couch thinking then in one swift motion I went from the couch landing on my back with an auible thud.

"The hell" I said

I laid vision slightly blurred but when I looked I was being stared down by a big ass wolf, it had all black fur with the most intimidating crimson red eyes staring down at me. I tried moving but it held my arms down growling baring its teeth at me.

"Oh...shit" I said softly

I stared at the wolf, I kept my focus on the wolf then I threw it off stepping away towards the door withdrawing my desert eagle.

"Oh realmente bebê ... então você vai atirar em mim, se você olha para isso (Oh really baby...so you're going to shoot me, would you look at that)" Lilly said

"Lilly" I said shocked

"Quem mais genio (Who else genius)" Lilly said giggling

"Eu poderia ter atirado você ... eo que aconteceu com você (I could've shot you...and what happened to you)" I asked slowly walking towards her while putting my pistol in my pants

"Algo de novo eu acho ... mas ... eu não sou o único (Something new I guess...but...i'm not the only one)" Lilly said

I looked and saw the others also had all black fur but their eyes wasn't red.

"Meu Deus ... isso é muito confuso (My god...this is very confusing)" I said holding my head

I walked in the kitchen and got some water then called Lilly to come outside.

"O que e isso (What is it)" Lilly asked

"Abra a boca (Open your mouth)" I said

Lilly opened her mouth, I was surprised to see that all her teeth were sharp expectly the XL k9s were longer and sharper. When Lilly closed her mouth they stuck some indicating they were longer than I thought.

"Levante sua pata (Raise your paw)" I said

She raised her paw, her claws were longer and sharper, I touched one and it hurt.

"Bebe chamar os outros (Babe call the others)" I said

Lilly did that, they all soon came out looking at me.

"O que e bebe (What is it baby)" Raven said

"Acabei de descobrir o que aconteceu com vocês ... vocês são lobisomens Full Blooded ... isso significa mais tempo e garras afiadas e dentes, também aumentou audição, visão, cheiro também força e velocidade (I just found out what happened to y'all...y'all are full blooded werewolves...that means longer and sharper claws and teeth, also enhanced hearing, sight, smell also strength and speed)" I explained

"Isso é incrível ... (That is...awesome)" Sherry said

"Mas eu acho que, se fôssemos jogar, por exemplo, manter as garras retraídas e beliscar levemente porque os dentes são muito acentuada (But I think that if we were to play for example keep the claws retracted and nip lightly because the teeth are really sharp)" I said

"Okay" they said

* * *

**Here's another chapter to the series...I will have the next chapter out by Friday or not earlier **

**R & R  
**


	23. Saving Salty & Reba Gunderson

Ch.21 Saving Salty & Reba Gunderson

2 days later…The house…1:00pm…Lilly's POV:

Me and the others watched as Kate and Humphrey played some call of duty black ops 2, they were doing a five on five team death match.

"E que tudo o que tem (Is that all you got)" Humphrey laughed

As I watched him play I noticed that Kate was getting a little mad due to the fact she was losing, so I decided to help her.

"Kate me passé o controlador (Kate pass me the controller)" I said

She handed me the controller, I saw that she had the KSG with long barrel, laser…perfect. I started my killing spree.

"AGR ready for deployment" the TV blasted

As I continued I couldn't help but smile as I spawn trapped Humphrey's team.

"Warthog waiting for orders" the TV blasted

I smiled more and continued to play until the match was over, it was 200 to 198…I won with Humphrey being the final kill with me shooting him in the head with the KSG.

"Obrigado pela ajuda Lilly" Kate said

"Nao ha de que (Your welcome)" I said

"Perdi justo e quadrado…Eu acho que vai bem dizer quando dizem '_meninas grudadas' _(I lost fair and square…I guess tha saying goes well when they say '_girls stuck together'_)" Humphrey said

"Bebe…quando um dos membros precisa de ajuda eu e femea alfa ajudar essa peesoa para fora o melhor de minhas habilidades (Baby…when one of the members need help I the alpha female help that person out the best to my abilities)" I said

"Bom ponto… (Good point…)" Humphrey said

"Eu sei (I know)" I said

Humphrey smiled leaning over kissing me, he did the same to the others.

Humphrey's POV:

I got up setting the controller down stretching, my phone buzzed. I pulled it out my pocket and saw it was Mooch calling, I walked out the front door standing on the porch.

"What's up Mooch" I said

"What up Humphrey" Mooch said

"Anything going on" I asked

"Apparently Salty nor Reba isn't answering their phones…I called them like tem minutes ago but it went to voicemail" Mooch said

"I think I know what happened to them…I'll call you back" I said

"Alright dude" Mooch said

I hung up the phone walking in the house going upstairs to my room towards my closet getting my uniform putting it on, I loaded my desert eagle and my rifle.

"Meninas…se preparado, temos uma situacao (Girls…get prepped we have a situation)" I said

"Meu Deus (OH MY GOD)" Lilly yelled

I put on my headset on along with my wrist comm. I walked out the room going downstairs where the girls were ready and waiting for me.

"Quem foi feita agora (Who was taken now)" Lilly asked walking up to me

"Salty e Reba (Salty and Reba)" I said

"Droga, por que eles continuam fazendo isso (Dammit why do they keep doing this)" Daisy asked

"Para ser honesto, eu nao sei…mas temos que salva-los (To be honest I don't know…we need to save them)" I said

We all went to the door, I let the girls walk out first, they got on the pelican, I gave alphas the coordinates so she flew us there.

"I wonder why they keep doing this" I thought

As we got to our destination we dropped Raven, Rose, and Sweets off on the plateau then left for the LZ. I jumped off going in the forest, I stayed low along with the girls.

"Stop…" Viper said in my headset

After a few seconds a patrol started to walk past us then suddenly they were all shot dead.

"You're clear" Viper said

"Thanks viper" I said

We continued to move forward until we came across another patrol, viper took them out quickly.

"When we get to the ship activate your cloaking" I said

We moved forward onto the ship killing a few patrols of our own, we did it quickly and quietly. When we got to the ship the girls activated their cloaking, I walked in the door seeing it was clear, I went down the hall and saw a man standing guard in front of a door. I aimed my rifle breathed in pulling the trigger as I exhaled shooting the guy in his head.

"Hostile down" I said

I moved forward going in the door it lead to a set of stairs; I went downstairs, the stairs led to another door. I looked throughout the window and saw it was the brig, so I guessing I'm at the back door of the brig.

"I see them but they looked bad" I thought looking Salty and Reba through the window

I kicked the door down running in there shooting the first man in the neck, the second one charged me. I grabbed him kneeing him in the stomach then kicked him the chest making him stumble back, he got up pulling out a knife towards my throat but I dodged it kicking him in the chest then punched him in the throat finishing it with a trip. I pulled out my pistol shooting him in the head. I put my pistol in the holster then grabbed the key opening Salty's cell first, I looked and saw he was crying, his face had bruises and he had a bloody nose.

"Salty…Salty look at me" I said

He looked up at me jumping out his chair hugging me, I hugged him back.

"It's okay Salty you're safe" I said reassuringly

"Thank god you're here" he said

Salty pulled away from me looking around.

"Are you okay" I asked

"Other than a bloody nose and a few bruises…I'm fine" Salty said

I nodded and walked out the cell opening Reba's cell walking inside, she had bruises and cuts on her face and arms. I walked towards her.

"Reba…Reba can you hear me" I said

"H-Humphrey…" Reba stuttered out

"Can you move" I asked

"I-I can try" Reba said

Reba stood up only to stumble around a bit before regaining her footing walking towards me, she hugged me wincing from the pain in her arms.

"Thank god y'all made it" Reba said in relief

I picked up bridal style walking out the cell holding her.

"Lilly" I said

She deactivated her cloaking walking up to me looking concerned.

"What is it" Lilly asked

"I need you to carry Reba…but be careful because she's wounded" I said

Lilly laid down, I slowly and gently put Reba on her back, then looked at everyone.

"Now when we get out of here, I will you two this…hang on…they are fast" I said as the girls activated their cloaking

I grabbed my rifle walking out the front brig door looking around until I saw three men walking, I got a flash bang throwing it, and it went off. I rushed out shooting the stunned men.

"They KIA" I said

I moved forward looking around for anything or anyone. I saw the door we came in; it had one man standing guard. I picked up a can throwing it at the man making him look the other way. I charged him kicking him in the chin, the man stumbled back.

"You serious think you can beat me" he said with a smirk

I charged him again punching him in the throat then kicked him in the face after that I snapped his neck.

"Hostile down" I said

I stepped over the body, I walked out the door.

"Deactivate your cloaking" I said

They did looking at me.

"Salty, Reba…you remember what I told you right" I said

"Yes we did" they said

I nodded then got on Sydney's back then we raced off to the LZ where Raven and Rose were waiting, we all got on the pelican and flew off to the hospital so they could check Salty and Reba out. When we got there I walked in with them, after Evelyn took them I walked out towards the pelican getting on. We flew to the house getting off going inside getting out our stuff and putting it away, I went upstairs with the girls following. We got in our room getting in bed going to sleep even though it was the middle of the day.

* * *

**Here's another chapter to the series...**


	24. Saving Shakey & Janice Richards

Ch.22: Saving Shakey and Janice Richards

That same day…The house…4:23pm…Humphrey's POV:

I was in our room sandwiched in my bed with the girls staring me down, just 45 minutes ago they each did the ice bucket challenge which was pretty funny to see some of their reactions, I laughed at the memory getting a glare from them.

"Desculpe… (Sorry…)" I said

"E bom (its fine)" Lilly said

I laid my head back on the pillow staring up at the ceiling, I thought back to when I did and chuckled to myself but they heard anyway.

"Qual e a grace (What's so funny") Kate asked

"So de pensar de volta para quando eu fiz isso (Just thinking back to when I did it)" I said

They giggled and stared at me, I looked each of them in the eye with a smile becoming fascinated by them.

"É fascinante que vocês têm os mais belos olhos hipnotizantes Olhei em (It's fascinating that y'all have the most beautiful eyes I stared into)" I said

They moved closer to me nuzzling me lovingly then got out of bed walking out the room; I got up following the wolves downstairs into the kitchen where I saw that there was a plate on the table.

"Esta com fome (You hungry)" Raven asked

I nodded my head walking to the table sitting down in the chair; it was spaghetti with cheese along with some garlic bread. I started to eat while the girls sat around me doing whatever, after 7 minutes I was done. Sherry grabbed my plate and took it to the sink, I got up from my chair pushing it in then walked out the kitchen where Daisy brought me my phone, I took it.

"Hello" I said

"H-H-Humphrey…" Shakey stuttered out

"Shakey what's wrong" I asked

"We were c-captured" he said

"Shakey…I'm on my way" I said

After that there were some voices in the background, Shakey hung up after that. I put my phone in my pocket and ran upstairs with the girls following.

"Shakey foi feita (Shakey was taken)" I said

"Por que eles continuam fazendo isso (Why do they keep doing this)" Kate said with a snarl

I shook my head and got my stuff on while the girls get prepped, after I was done I put my pistol in the holster and my rifle on my then walked out the room going downstairs.

"I'm going to rip some heads off if I see Shakey or Janice hurt" Lilly said with a menacing snarl

After she said that General Davis came on my headset.

"Humphrey its Davis" he said

What is it sir" I asked

"I had a drone fly over the ship and was surprise to see no patrols or anything roaming outside" he explained

"They may be regrouping or doing a shift change" I said

"You may be right" he said

"I'll call nexus so we could get some CAS when I say" I said

"Alright…" he said

I ended it after that then called our ride, when she arrived we got on and flew there. I sat there so many thoughts going through my mind all at once and different scenarios playing in mind.

"I have use it" I thought

I looked up at the girls, and then I looked out at the scenery as we flew by. After dropping off the sniper team we got to the LZ getting off going into the forest.

"Don't move…" viper said

After waiting a few seconds we heard a yelp…what the fuck, I stepped out and saw that it was a wolf and it was huge.

"They switched it up" I said softly

I moved the body into a tick bush then moved forward, after moving again we had to stop because Raven had to kill a patrol that walked our way. We hid those bodies and moved forward until we got to the ship, I looked and saw two wolves standing guard. I saw Lilly and Kate walk past us towards the wolves, soon after they lured them away.

Lilly's POV:

I was walking alongside Kate taking the guards away from the door, I stopped and so me and Kate started to tease them. When they weren't paying attention I grabbed his neck in my jaws and pulled ripping his head off, I looked and saw Kate did the same thing.

"Let's go back to the others" I said

Kate nodded so we left going back to the others that were waiting for us.

"What did you two do" Daisy asked

"Like I said at the house…I'm going to rip some heads off" I said

Humphrey's POV:

I moved forward towards the door, I walked in looking around until I saw a man sitting on a box smoking a cigarette. I quietly walked towards him and snapped his neck, I put the body against the wall then grabbed my rifle walking down the hall staying on high alert. We eventually got to the brig door where I heard someone being questioned.

"What are the names of the people that came to save your friends" a woman asked

"I'm not saying shit to you bitch" Shakey said angrily

"Okay then…" she said

I saw Lilly deactivate her cloaking, she was in full blood form. Lilly busted down the door as I saw that the woman questioning Shakey had a gun to his head, Lilly lunged at her and ripped her head off. I ran in shooting the other person questioning Janice, I grabbed the keys opening Shakey's cell. I looked him over, his right arm had cuts and scratches all over it, his left arm were no better because it was broken.

"Shakey…you alright, can you move" I asked

"N-not much d-d-dude" Shakey stuttered out

"Claire, Sydney" I called

They walked in and gasped at the sight before looking at me worriedly.

"What is it" Sydney asked

"I need Claire to lay down while you grabbed his legs…I got his arms" I said

We got started and finished quickly before I walked out the cell going into Janice cell, I walked in and saw she was holding her shoulder.

"You alright" I asked

"They…they…shot me" she said

"Let me remove the bullet" I said

Janice nodded and moved her hand, I got some tweezers out my pocket removing the bullet then I patched her up. I picked her up and walked out the cell.

"Lilly" I said

She walked towards me and laid down I put Janice on her back, after that she activated her cloaking.

"Vamos ver o que posso fazer (Let's see what I can do)" I said grabbing my rifle

I walked out the front door; I looked around until I saw three men walking towards me. I withdrawn my desert eagle and shot all three of them, I moved up but had to move back when I saw a wolf.

"Foda-se… (Fuck…)" I said

I grabbed my rifle and quickly shot him in the head, I moved the body then moved up until I got to the door opening it.

"Deactivate your cloaking" I said

They did sitting around me.

"Thank you Humphrey…" Janice said

"You're Welcome Janice…you think you can hold on" I asked

"Yes I can" she said

Shakey said the same thing before I got on Kate's back and we ran off to the LZ where the pelican was waiting on us along with Rose and Raven.

"Are they okay" Raven asked

"No…we need to get them to a hospital and quickly" I said

I gave alpha the coordinates to the hospital before we flew there, when we got there me and Sydney got Shakey and carried him in while Janice walked beside us. As we walked in gasps and murmuring could be heard all through the waiting emergency room, Evelyn ran towards us looking shocked.

"Oh my god Humphrey what happened to him…" Evelyn said surprised

"They broke his arm and scratched up the other one" I explained

"And what happened to Janice" Evelyn asked

"She was shot" I said

Evelyn nodded before getting Janice and then she called for a stretcher, another nurse along with her helped Shakey onto the stretcher before wheeling him off. After that I walked out with Sydney following getting on the pelican and heading home, when we got home we went inside got out our stuff put it away then went upstairs going in our room getting in bed, but before I went to sleep I thought about something.

"Why do they keep doing this…" I thought as I went to sleep

* * *

**Here's another chapter to the series...Lilly went with her word and ripped heads and damn that was horrible what they did to Shakey.**

**R & R **


	25. Saving everyone & New friends

Ch.23: Saving everyone and new friends

The next day…The house…10:37pm…Humphrey's POV:

It was late in this Friday night; me and the girls were out in the front yard playing around just having a ball.

"Voce nao pode me pegar (You can't catch me)" Lilly said

"Nao tenha muitas esperancas (Don't get your hopes up)" Kate said

As soon as Lilly looked Claire, Raven, Sweets, and Sherry jumped on her holding her down. I laughed before telling them to let her up, after that we went inside.

3rd person POV:

Humphrey went upstairs to his room while the girls stayed downstairs, he walked in falling on his bed looking up at the ceiling in deep thought but that was interrupted when his phone went off, he picked it up answering it.

"Hello" Humphrey said

"Hello there Robinson" said an unknown voice

"Who is this" Humphrey said

Nothing…

"ANSWER ME" Humphrey yelled

After a few seconds whatever was on the other end hung up leaving Humphrey confused, while collecting his thoughts and trying to wrap his head around the call the girls burst through the door in a rush snapping Humphrey out his thoughts.

"Todos eles se foram… (They're all gone…)" Lilly said

"Quem…o que esta errado (Who…what's wrong)" Humphrey asked getting up

"Todos…esses bastardos pegou todos (Everyone…those bastards took everyone)" Lilly said looking at the ground

"Se preparado… (Get prepped…)" Humphrey said

The girls walked out the room while Humphrey got in his uniform. After getting his uniform on he said a silent prayer before walking out the room going downstairs where the girls were waiting for him, suddenly alpha 5 came on his headset.

"Robinson this is alpha 5" she said

"What is it" Humphrey asked

"I'm en route…also with another ship…Zulu 1…our ETA 5 minutes" she said

"Roger…see you til then…Robinson out" Humphrey said

Humphrey then stood there then grabbed his rifle cocking it then put it on his back doing the same with his desert eagle putting it in the holster, Humphrey walked out the door and saw two pelicans waiting in the front yard.

"Viper, Dragon, sweets …you three get on Zulu1 and have her fly y'all to the plateau and hold your positions" Humphrey said

"Yes sir" they said

They got on, Humphrey and the others got on the other pelican and flew off.

On the ship, in an incredibly large cell…10:48pm…Winston's POV:

I woke up with a throbbing headache, I felt something on top of me so I threw it off only to get a grunt and a punch to the arm, I shrugged that off.

"What happened" Evelyn asked

"Were in a cell" Davis said

'Y'all shut the fuck up in there" a guard said

"Why don't you shut the fuck up you bitch" Salty said angrily

"You're gonna regret that later" he said darkly

I looked down at the ground and only one thought came to my mind.

"Hurry up Humphrey" I thought

I was snapped out my thoughts when I was hit in the head with the butt of a rifle, before I blacked out I saw the others get hit.

Nearing the ship…11:00pm…3rd person POV:

Humphrey and the girls were making progress sneaking past armored vehicles as they got closer to the target, as they got closer a patrol a wolves walked by but before they could do anything they were shot dead by viper.

"You're clear" viper said

Humphrey and his team moved up until they got to the same door but it was heavily guarded. Humphrey aimed his rifle and shot the first three men in the neck then got on the ground not moving a muscle. Without warning viper let lose killing the two snipers on the balcony, then the wolves walking towards Humphrey and his team, and lastly the men.

"You're clear" viper said

They moved into the ship and were surprised to see wolves waking around. Humphrey along with the humans of the team withdrawn they're suppressed pistols shooting them.

"They KIA" Humphrey said

Humphrey along with the humans of the team got in a low stalking crouch and moved to the door, as the brig door came into view Humphrey shot the men standing guard before they could even catch sight of Humphrey.

"Hostiles down" Humphrey said reloading his rifle

Humphrey got a flash bang and tossed it in.

In the cell…Reba's POV:

I was sitting by my brother along with Janice and Shakey, we all sat there in silence not daring to say a word after what those men did to all of us. Suddenly there was a ping and a blinding white light after that.

(TAKE DOWN 2- start)

Humphrey's POV:

After the flash bang went off I stormed in shooting all the men but looked and saw a man holding a knife, he charged me lunging the knife towards my throat but I dodged it and kicked him in the chest. He charged me again but before he could do anything I did a quick to his balls, stepped on his foot, then I kicked him in the chest twisted around doing a sweet kick to his face making him stumble back, I decided to do something I long since forgotten. I charged him kicking him in the stomach making the man fly back and hit the wall making him fly back at me, I jumped in the air doing a front flip kicking him down to the floor hearing a loud snap followed by a crack. I looked in the cell and saw everyone. I walked further down looking in a cell and saw a woman holding a gun to a boy's head, I withdrawn my pistol shooting her in the head. I grabbed a key opening that cell walking in.

(TAKE DOWN 2- end)

Sherry's POV:

While Humphrey was in the other cell with everyone else I went in the other cell and saw a boy, he had black hair, dark orange eyes and he looked to be 17. He looked scared out of his mind.

"It's okay…I'm here to help" I said

"My name is John black" he said softly

"Nice to meet you" I said

After that I helped him out the chair walking out the cell with him following.

Humphrey's POV:

"Is everything alright" I asked

"Were fine…well maybe not everyone but no injuries here" Evelyn explained

"I'm glad that y'all are okay" Lilly said

"Were glad y'all got here when y'all did" Shakey said

"Humphrey" Sherry said

"What is it" I said

"This is Eiji Gamesh" Sherry said pointing to a boy with black hair red tips

"Okay" I said

"And this is John Black" she said pointing to a boy with black hair

"Are you two alright" I asked

"Yes we are…thank you" John said

"Everyone…" I said

They turned looking at me.

"I need for y'all to get on a wolves back…I'll take point and lead the way" I said

They nodded and got on Lilly, Kate, Daisy, Candy, and Sydney backs.

"Activate your cloaking" I said

They did, I turned around and reloading my rifle and my pistol then walked out the room.

"Humphrey its viper" she said in the headset

"What is it" I asked

"You have armored vehicles, wolves, and men converging on the ship" Viper said

"Merda…tanto de voce chegar a LZ matar em seu caminho (Shit…both of you get to the LZ kill anything that gets in your way)" I said

I ended it then moved forward until I saw a wolf walking up the hallway, it turned around and saw me and growled menacingly. I put my rifle on my back slowly reaching for my knife throwing it, the knife hit him right in the eye killing him instantly.

"Enemy down" I said grabbing my rifle

When I got to the door I looked around for a moment then looked out the window to see men, wolves, and armor moving about. I decided to call nexus.

"Nexus 1 and 2 its Robinson…we have armor and other hostile in the area…you're clear to sweep and clean" I said

3rd person POV:

"Roger…this is nexus 1 and 2 5 seconds out baring 115442345f" she said

After a few seconds explosions and screams could be heard, Humphrey opened the door jogging out the door.

"Nexus 1 and 2 3 seconds out and tallying friend lies…3344224321g guns guns guns" she said

They flew over head bombarding the area destroying everything in their way until there was nothing left but mangled bodies and burning vehicles.

"Thank you nexus" Humphrey said

"All in a day's work" she said

They flew off back to the base.

"Alpha 5 and Zulu 1 its Robinson…meet at the LZ, me, the girls, and loved ones are en route" Humphrey said

"Roger that" they said

Humphrey ended it.

"Deactivate your cloaking" Humphrey said

They did looking at Humphrey.

"Y'all better hang on" Humphrey said as Rose ran up

Humphrey got on Rose back and they raced off to the LZ where Raven waited, they all got on the pelican and flew off.

"Humphrey what in the hell did you do back there" Winston asked

"Something I learned from my dad" I said looking out the entrance

"That was awesome" Salty said

"You got to teach us that move" Lilly said

"I will honey" Humphrey said

"I'm glad you and the girls got there" Janice said

"I hope this will be the LAST time this happens" Lilly said

"We made new friends on the way out of this situation" Claire said

Humphrey nodded and stood up going to the entrance looking at his watch, he was surprised to see it was 12:02am.

"Let's get General Davis dropped off first" Humphrey said

They dropped him off then after that they dropped off the others before going home; it was 12:47am by the time they got home. Humphrey walked in the house going upstairs to his uniform then put his rifle and pistol along with the other stuff away. Humphrey changed into some night clothes, that was when the girls walked in the room getting in bed waiting on Humphrey, he eventually got in bed getting sandwiched by the girls bringing a smile to his face.

"Boas meninas noite (Good night girls)" Humphrey said

"Boa noite querida (Good night honey)" they said

They all eventually fell asleep with smiles on their faces, but Humphrey didn't know that he was in for a surprise and something crazy starting tomorrow during the start of winter break.

* * *

**Here's the last and final chapter to the kidnapping series...like I said already Humphrey will have another girl and she will come next chapter...also that chapter will be the start of the Urges series.**

**R & R**


	26. Chapter 26

Ch.24: Reba's confession, Gundersons 2nd Hypothesis Urges part 1

2 days later…The house…1:35pm…Humphrey's POV:

It's been two days since the kidnapping incident and now everyone is back to their normal selves, I was outside in the backyard with the girls while I laid on a blanket staring up at the clouds. The girls were playing with each other.

"Humphrey…vir e jogar com a gente (Humphrey…come and play with us)" Sweets said in a childlike voice

I stood up and looked seeing them on their backs paws pressed up to their chest giving me the puppy face…they look so cute.

"Como bonito (How cute)" I said smiling

I walked towards them, I knelt down starting with Lilly scratching her belly, her hind leg was kicking around and her tongue lolled out her muzzle. I stopped after a while and started with Raven and Rose getting the same reaction then I just went down the line until I was done.

"Voces sao tao bonitos (Y'all are so cute)" I said chuckling

They rolled over on their stomachs stood up then ran at me, I turned around and started to run from them laughing as I did. I was almost at the gate when I got tackled.

"Apanhei-te (Got you)" Kate said giggling

All of them circled around me and started to lick my face making me laugh because it tickled.

"Hahahahahaha…ok ok eu amo voces demais (Hahahahahaha…okay okay I love y'all too)" I said laughing

They stopped and laid by me nuzzling me, I stared up at the clouds with a smile.

"Voces sao criancas no coracao (Y'all are kids at heart)" I said

"Voce e muito (You are too)" Daisy said giggling

"Voces sao lindos voce sabe que (Y'all are beautiful you know that)" I said

"Sim, nos fazemos (Yes we do)" Claire said

"Voce e bonito (You're handsome)" Rose said

"Isso e tudo que eu vejo (That's all I get)" I said chuckling

They giggled before laying their heads on me.

"Bunda (Ass)" Candy and Sweets said

"Mas eu sou voces bunda (But I'm y'all ass)" I said

"Voce nao e como bunda de bebe (You're not an ass baby)" Sydney said

"Obrigado amor (Thank you love)" I said

Silence fell over us until a growl was heard; I looked and saw it was Claire.

"Claire o que esta errado (Claire what's wrong)" I asked

Claire raised her head up looking confused.

"Eu estava pensando (I was thinking)" she said

"Sobre (About)" I egged on

"O que aconteceu ha dois dias (What happened two days ago)" she said

"Nao pense que o amor esta bem (Don't think about it okay love)" I said scratching behind her ear

Claire growled in pleasure before laying her head on my leg.

"Eu nao vou querida (I won't sweetie)" Claire said

"Reba e Salty esta caminhando para o portao (Reba and Salty is walking to the gate)" Sydney said

I nodded and waited for the girls to move; when they did I got up stretching then walked to the gate opening it scarring Salt and Reba a little.

"Hey Salty, Reba" I said

"Hey Humphrey" Reba said

"What up Humphrey" Salty said

"So what brings you two by" I asked

"Another test" Salty said

"I have to talk to you about something" Reba said

"Okay I'll get Salty's test out the way then we'll talk" I said

I looked at Salty then looked back at the girls who nodded their heads in approval.

"I hope you realize I have 10 full bloods laying behind me…right" I said

"Full bloods" Salty and Reba said confused

"Yes…the girls apparently went through a little change…if you do the test you want to do then make sure and focus on their eyes, teeth, and claws then you'll know" I explained

"Okay…" Salty said

Reba stepped back the girls stepped up and laid down behind me and salty got in my face. Salty changed it up this time and tripped me then hit me in the nose making it bleed slightly. The girls saw this and they were about to go berserk on him. I looked at them and their eyes were red, claws out and ready, teeth bared letting out a deep menacing growl.

"Fuck…" Salty said

"Can you step out the gate for a moment…" I said calmly

"Meninas por favor acalmar (Girls please calm down)" I said sadly

The girls ears laid back, they whimpered slightly then walked up to me nuzzling me comforting me.

"Desculpe Humphrey (Sorry Humphrey)" they said

"E amores finas (its fine loves)" I said

I rubbed each of their heads then smiled at them making them smile a wolf smile, I walked out the gate and looked at Salty.

"Sorry Humphrey" Salty said sadly

"Its fine salty well other than the fact that you hit me in the nose" I said

"I…I hope they aren't mad at me" Salty said

"Salty…they wouldn't be mad at you…like I said when this first happened…they are big ass protective wolves" I said

"Now I see what you meant…I got to look them over before I did that and holy shit…their claws look like they slash a truck in half, I was scared shitless when I looked into their red eyes, and the teeth looked so sharp I thought I got stabbed, I wouldn't want to be on the end of those" Salty said chuckling

I chuckled then walked in the gate with salty and Reba behind me, I told salty to go in the house and play the ps3 then I looked at Reba.

"Entao o que voce-quer falar comigo sobre (So what do you want to talk to about)" I asked

"Hum…podemos falar em particular sobre o (Um…can we speak in private about this)" Reba said

"Claro (Sure)" I said

Reba walked out the gate walking towards the front, I looked back at the girls before closing the gate walking up to the front where Reba was sitting in a chair, I sat down by her.

"Humphrey ... desde que você me e meu irmão também todo mundo sentimento só não faz muito tempo que eu desenvolvi guardado para você ... Você está amável, carinhosa, sexy, e um homem amoroso,,, Eu quero estar com você, de verdade ... Eu te amo Humphrey (Humphrey...ever since you saved me and my brother also everyone just not too long ago I've developed feeling for you...You're kind, caring, sexy, and a loving man,,, I want to be with you, I really do...I love you Humphrey)" Reba said with a smile

I looked at her shocked before composing myself, I smiled at her then took her hands in mine.

"Reba…você é gentil, atencioso, engraçado, sexy, e uma determinada menina ... Eu te amo muito e você pode mover-se sempre que você quiser (Reba...you're kind, caring, funny, sexy, and one determined girl...I love you too and you can move in whenever you want to)" I said smiling

Reba's smile got bigger then she crashed her lips on mine in a passionate kiss, she pulled away having a happy dazed expression on her face.

"Vou morar imediatamente (I'm moving in immediately)" Reba said happily

"Ok, entao (Okay then)" I said

"Voce pode obter Lilly por favor (Can you get Lilly please)" Reba asked

I nodded.

"LILLY" I called

"Lilly and the girls were there instantly.

"O que e isso querida (What is it sweetie)" Lilly asked cutely

"Reba quer perguntar algo (Reba wants to ask you something)" I said

"O que e isso Reba (What is it Reba)" Lilly said

"Eu posso ser um lobisomem (Can I be a werewolf)" she asked

Lilly's facial expression changed to a serious one.

"Voce tem certeza (Are you sure)" Lilly asked in a serious tone

"Sim, eu tenho certeza (Yes I'm sure)" Reba said with confidence

Lilly nodded then looked at me, I nodded my head.

"Raven obter as bandagens (Raven get the bandages)" Lilly commanded

Raven ran in the house and came back seconds later with the bandages in her muzzle. I grabbed them. After that we went to the back yard.

"Voce esta realmente certo (Are you really sure)" Lilly asked

"Sim (Yes)" Reba said

We all moved, Lilly lunged at her pinning her down. Lilly bit in Reba's arm, then let go and that's when I put the bandage on her arm.

"Isso doi… (It hurts…) Reba cried

"Esta tudo bem…tudo bem…nao val ser longo (It's okay…It's okay…it won't be long)" I said soothingly

After 10 minutes Reba stood up looking at everyone, before looking at Lilly, also while I and she were talking Salty went home.

"Que tal voce mudra (How bout you change)" Lilly said

Reba nodded before flipping in the air changing, she landed on her paws, she had the purest silver fur with indigo eyes.

"Linda (Beautiful)" Raven said

"Whoa…" Daisy said

Ela tem lindos olhos (She has beautiful eyes)" Kate said

I chuckled then walked inside and grabbed the spare collar out the closet walking outside towards Reba; I put the collar on her stepping back to look at her.

"Obrigado Lilly (Thank you Lilly)" Reba said

"Nao ha de que (Your welcome)" Lilly said

"Seus olhos sao lindos (Your eyes are beautiful)" I said

"Nao tem problema amor (No problem love)" I said

"Qualquer um quer jogar (Anyone want to play)" Kate asked

They all looked at me, I smiled, she growled playfully before rolling over holding me down.

"Eu vou jogar(I'll play)" I said

They all got in playful postures, tails wagging a mile a minute. I tackled sherry to the ground wrestling with her, she growled playfully before rolling over holding me down. She nipped at me; I threw her off and stood up only to be tackled by them all. The girls nipped at me and licked my face and hands making me laugh. I playfully them making them growl, I laughed as they continued to lick and nip at me.

"Ok voces ganharam (Okay y'all won)" I laughed

They howled in triumph before laying down around, I was happy and they were happy.

"Isso foi divertido (That was fun)" I said

Their tails started to thrash around hitting the grass or me.

"Eu vejo os lobos estao felizes (I see the wolves are happy)" I said smiling

"Estamos (We are)" Sydney said happily

"Por que e que (Why is that)" I asked

"Por causa de voce Humphrey (Because of you Humphrey)" Kate said happily

"Amor voces (Love y'all)" I said

"Eu tambem te amo querida (Love you too sweetie)" they said

8 hours later…

Me and the girls were in our room in bed, they had me sandwiched in the middle like usual.

"Confortavel humph (Comfortable Humph)" Lilly asked

"Sim…Eu acho que eu nao preciso do cobertor (Yes…I guess I don't need the blanket)" I said

They giggled, they moved even closer to me.

"Voces pele e tao macia e quente ( Y'all fur is so soft and warm)" I said with a smile

"Estou feliz que chegamos o homem que amamos (I'm glad we got the man we love)" Candy said happily

"Estou feliz por ter a mulherr que eu amo tanto (I'm glad I have the women I love so much)" I said

"Te amo (Love you)" they said

"Eu tambem e amo meninas (Love you too girls)" I said

They each nuzzled me lovingly then smiled a wolf smile.

"I can't believe there is 11 of y'all and 1 me" I said

"That is crazy" Candy said

"Mas ha um beneficio para este (But there is a benefit to this)" Raven said

"E o que seria isso (And what would that be)" I asked

"Voce vai ter a corrida de sua vida com a gente (You'll have the ride of your life with us)" Kate said

They did a long deep growl making me shudder.

"Eu nao posso esperar para que (I can't wait for that)" I said

I yawned then turned over closing my eyes falling into a happy sleep.

The next day…7:05am…

I woke up with a yawn this morning and sat up looking around, I looked at the clock it was a few minutes after seven. I got out of bed and a sweet smell hit my nose, it smelled of lavender and wild berries. I looked at my ohone and saw a reminder I set 3 days ago.

"It started today…" I said softly

I looked at the girls then eased to the door, I was about to walk out quietly but Lilly woke up.

"E onde voce pensa que vai (And where do you think you're going)" Lilly said seductively

"No andar de baixo (Downstairs)" I said looking around

"Eu posso dizer voce esta mentindo bebe (I can tell you're lying baby)" Lilly purred

Lilly lunged at me tackling me to the ground holding my arms and legs down.

"Deixe-me ir…deixe-me ir… ( Let me go…let me go…)" I said struggling

Lilly growled I stopped struggling staring into her pink lust filled eyes.

"Por favor…por favor… (Please…Please…)" I pleaded

Lilly suddenly yelped and rolled off me holding her head in her paws.

"HUMPHREY PRAZO… (HUMPHREY RUN)" Lilly yelled

Just then the other woke up, I looked at Lilly then at the others they're in heat that's what the reminder was for. I ran out the door running downstairs to the closet grabbing my black duffel bag then I ran into the kitchen and grabbed my headset.

"Zulu 1…come in Zulu 1…" I said

"Need something Robinson" she asked

"I need you to be here as soon as possible" I said

"My eta 2 minutes…Zulu out" she said

I ran out the kitchen and saw Reba, she lunged at me, I dodged it and ran to the door only to be tackled by candy.

"Dammit" I said

I struggled under her grip, damn she's strong but then again they are werewolves and they are in heat. She suddenly let go of me and rolled off me.

"PRAZO HUMPHREY…PRAZO (RUN HUMPHREY…RUN)" Candy yelled

"They're fighting their urges…" I thought

I quickly got up running to the door running out jumping on the pelican we flew off after that, I reached into my duffel bag grabbing my wrist comm. I gave Zulu the coordinates then sat back in the seat; I was going to a little hideaway I haven't used in a while. When I got there I got off the pelican going to the, it had a keypad, I typed in the 10 digit code and walked in. It looked like my house only smaller. I went to the bathroom so I could shower this morning, it was 7:50am by then. I felt a little crushed by the fact that I'm alone, this may even affect the girls as well.

At the house…8:13am…Rose's POV:

I was downstairs in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone, the heat was itching but is tolerable, and I'm still horny as hell though.

"Desejo Humphrey estava aqui (I wish Humphrey was here)" Raven whined

"Nao todos nos (Don't we all)" Kate said

"Precisamos ter sorte que ele fugiu quando o fez porque poderíamos tê-lo estuprado (We need to be lucky that he got away when he did because we could've raped him)" Lilly said

"Sinto falta dele (I miss him)" Reba whined

"Nós todos sentir falta dele e por muito tempo para o seu toque ... ele é nosso como nós somos sua (We all miss him and long for his touch...he's ours as we are his)" Lilly said

"Precisamos encontra-lo (We need to find him)" I said

They looked at me then nodded their heads rapidly.

"Vamos nos preparar (Let's get ready)" Lilly said

* * *

**Her's the new chapter people, this is the start of the urges series...**

**What do you think Lilly is planning for Humphrey?**

**R & R  
**


End file.
